The Aftermath of Sarah's Victory
by CoffeeKris
Summary: It's over!
1. Evelyn

**CoffeeKris: I am suffering from writer's block. It is most unpleasant, this is just a little thing to try and get rid of the blockage. I thought to myself, what would Jareth's sister be like? And I came up with this…hope you like it! If so review, if not review….just review damn it! lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters. I do own Evelyn, she is my creation.**

**ATTENTION: Special thanks to my new Beta Crystal Shores! All of you should read her fics and review them, she's a peach!**

**The Aftermath of Sarah's Victory**

Jareth sat on the ledge of his bedroom window surveying the Labyrinth beneath him. The girl had beaten the Labyrinth; his Labyrinth, and in doing so had wounded his pride and his heart. Now, he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from his kingdom…and unable to remove all thoughts of her from his mind. His solitude was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"You; dear brother, are an idiot,"

Jareth did not bother to look at the woman behind him. He merely continued to look out at his Labyrinth as he spoke.

"Leave me Evelyn."

"No. I will not allow you to sit there and wallow in your misery. It's undignified. Come away from the window, you have a kingdom to run and that's not going to change just because you feel wounded."

At this he turned to her. A strange pair the two made. They looked alike and not alike at the same time. She did not possess the harsh aristocratic features he did, her face was much softer and fuller, and her lips were full compared to his thin ones. She was not lithe like he, she was built sturdily and muscular. In contrast to his long platinum hair, her hair was a dark sandy blonde feathered around her face and ending at her shoulders. The only real resemblance was in their eyes, the only difference in their eyes being that his were mismatched and hers were not. It was not surprising that the two look different; he was fully fae and she was the result of a love affair with an angel of darkness, the evidence of which being the two, ebony-feathered wings that sprouted from her back. Despite these many differences, the two siblings held themselves with the same arrogant and regal manner, causing them the small resemblance between the two to stand out. Evelyn grew weary of her brother's silence and blank stare, she sighed and glared at him.

"You foolish thing,"

"Evelyn, I would have thought of all our siblings that you would be most sympathetic to my situation and yet you insult and mock my pain!" He stood and walked towards her menacingly but she was not phased, she countered by circling him as she spoke.

"I've every right to mock your pain when it is self inflicted! The girl was but a child Jareth! She's not yet fifteen in mortal years, she was incapable of understanding the depth of emotion you feel for her! If she had stayed and become your queen, you would not have loved her. You fell in love with her soul brother, and while a soul has no age the vessel in which it resides does. She has not yet grown into her soul, had she stayed she never would have and you would be left with a bratty and wicked queen."

Jareth glared at her.

"You speak of things you don't know."

"I know these things Jareth with certainty. I know these things just as well as I know that being the arrogant thing you are, you're already thinking of getting your revenge on the mortal girl. You're thinking of bending our rules, spiriting her away, and claiming her as yours. I tell you brother, fae trickery and pretty illusions will not ease your heart or win hers. Wait until she has grown into her soul, it will take a few years, but what means such little time to an eternity? When she is ready, she will call for you."

Jareth sighed and looked sideways at his sister.

"You speak as though you know she will call."

Evelyn smirked at him.

"She will call," Evelyn said with certainty. "And if I were you; brother, I would clean the castle. Your throne room is an absolute disaster. Now, go run your kingdom. Clean your castle and prepare for your queen. You only have ten mortal years to organize your castle and kingdom before your Sarah comes back to you forever."


	2. Ten Years Later

**CoffeeKris: I'm so glad that Evelyn went over well with you wonderful readers! Judging from the several pleas for a continuation and one threat from yodeladyhoo (btw, yodeladyhoo, I've sent a team of goblins to muck up your things, should you choose to threaten me again I will not be so generous! insert dangerous glare here) it seems the you readers would like this continued. That's good considering I was planning on playing with Jareth's family some more anyway. So here's the next, but not final, installment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters, but I do own Evelyn.**

Ten years. It has been ten long years since she's run the Labyrinth and still Sarah is unable and unwilling to put the experience behind her. She still keeps in regular contact with her friends from the Underground, keeps herself connected to it. Ten years and still there is no man in Sarah's life. Aside from a few underdogs that Sarah had defended during high school who mistook her kindness for affection, none have ever shown any real interest in her. She's gone on a few dates, but she's never heard from the guys afterwards. If she sees them they would duck their heads and avoid her. This used to bother Sarah, but it no longer worries her. She can appreciate their looks and personalities, but none seemed to measure up to the Fae King who had whisked her brother away ten years ago.

There is not anything particularly special about today. It is not Sarah's birthday, nor is it the anniversary of the night she wished Toby to the goblins. She is not drunk, or at any emotional extreme. It is simply a Sunday night; she's ordered delivery and is watching a movie.

However, for whatever reason, while Sarah lounges on the couch of her apartment and finishes off the last of her calamari; she can not get thoughts of the Goblin King out of her head. She's analyzed her trip through the Labyrinth many times as she's grown older; eventually she realized the meaning behind Jareth's words at the end. At the time she hadn't really heard him, she'd been too busy trying to remember the words from the end of the play, she'd been sure that was the only way to get Toby back.

Afterwards, when she'd recalled his words, she thought it was merely a distraction tactic. At some point she realized that she'd won Toby the moment she took her leap of faith and that the King's words couldn't have been a distraction as there was nothing to be distracted from. When she first realized this she had thought to call him, apologize for not understanding, but she thought it unwise to do so without a little bit of knowledge about what she was confronting. She read every book she could find on the Fae, each told her tales of Fae trickery, illusion, pride and vindictiveness. She did not call him, fearing that he would attempt to exact his revenge upon her.

For some unknown and nonsensical reason, the movie reminds Sarah of the celebratory party after her completion of the Labyrinth and the way she and her friends danced until the early morning while a white barn owl watched from the branch outside…come to think of it she'd never seen a barn owl around her home save for in the park and when the Goblin King had come…and Jareth. Jareth is a barn owl.

When Evelyn told Jareth he had ten mortal years to clean his castle and his Labyrinth before Sarah called to him, he hadn't actually thought it would take that long to finish the task and yet here he stood and only an hour ago the last of the kingdom had been cleaned. Now he stood on his balcony, surveying the Labyrinth in all its glory. A rustling of wings alerted Jareth to the presence of his sister.

"I do realize that Goblins are messy creatures, but I'll never understand how you ever let your domain become so filthy."

Jareth gave his sister a wry smile.

"If you spent your years whisking away children from selfish mortals, I doubt such things as filth would concern you."

Evelyn shrugged elegantly and moved to stand beside him.

"She's going to call you today, I can sense it. Have you given any thought to how you will approach her?" He nodded and she smirked.

"Liar," she declared. "You intend just to sweep in there and 'wing' it, don't you?" Evelyn swatted Jareth with her wing causing him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Dearest sister, I thought such mortal puns were beneath you."

Evelyn dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand.

"I am in a frivolous and flippant mood today; such silliness suits me and thus is raised to my level."

Jareth eyed her warily.

"And why might that be?"

She gave him a feral smile.

"Why dear brother, you find it suspicious I would be in such high spirits on this the day you're sulking ceases?" Evelyn smirked when he raised an eyebrow at her and scowled. "Fine. The truth be known, the quicker you woo the mortal, the quicker she is introduced to the family. I'm intensely curious to see how she handles us, if she is as worthy to be Queen as you believe her to be it should prove a merry and delicious discourse!"

Jareth scowled at his sister.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Evelyn."

She grinned and stood on the railing of the balcony, preparing to fly back to their parent's home. "True brother, however satisfaction brought it back."


	3. Sarah Calls the King

**CoffeeKris: Glad that I'm getting so many positive responses from this! I realize that I'm powering through Sarah and Jareth's interaction, but I want to focus more on familial aspect. Next chapter, Sarah meets the rest of the family, oh joy!**

**Disclaimer: (holds up a bit of string) I own this! (points to Labyrinth and characters of Labyrinth) I don't own that!**

Sarah looked at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. If she was going to call the Goblin King, she decided she should at least look decent while doing it. Taking a deep breath, she left her bathroom and allowed her gaze to sweep across the room; satisfied that everything was in order and that the room looked immaculate, she decided she was ready to face Jareth. She was just about to say the words when she stopped herself. She was being ridiculous, she hadn't seen him in ten years and now she was going to just call him out of the blue and say…what, exactly?

"Oh! Hello, Jareth. I just wanted to apologize for being too young to understand what you were offering me ten years ago and quite honestly, I've never met anyone who could measure up to you. So, care to renew the offer?" Sarah slapped herself in the forehead.

"Oh, grow up, Sarah; people don't just call on someone they haven't seen in ten years and say 'Hi. I love you. Sweep me out yonder pointy window!'." She tossed herself on her couch and thought for a moment.

"Ok. I have options here. I can not call him and start looking for Mr. Not Quite Right But I Guess He'll Do. I can call him and apologize and see where it goes from there, possibly get tossed in an oubliette. I can...oh, to hell with it. I wish the Goblin King would come to me right now!" A moment later a white barn owl flew straight into her patio door.

"Oh, damnit!" Sarah tossed open the patio door she had meant to keep open for him and knelt down beside Jareth as he transformed from an owl into a man, though he was still unconscious. She didn't bother to try and move him into the living room, it was a warm night and he was too heavy. Instead, Sarah merely grabbed a pillow from her couch and put it under his head. Unable to help herself, Sarah found herself sitting on the floor of her patio tracing the features of the unconscious King. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face.

"You know, when I called you here to apologize I didn't think I'd be apologizing for forgetting to open the patio door. Though I'm surprised you didn't notice it was closed." She murmured.

"In my situation I doubt you would have noticed it was closed either, Sarah." Jareth smirked as his words caused Sarah's hand to freeze where it was and he reached up a hand to grasp hers.

"You say you called me to apologize?" he asked. She nodded.

"I just wanted to apologize for not realizing what you were offering me at the end of my journey through the Labyrinth. I was fifteen; I was too young to understand. I know you're immortal and age doesn't mean anything to the Fae but I had a lot of growing up to do."

"And you understand it now?"

She nodded.

"And if I were repeat my offer?"

"I would most definitely consider it."

Jareth smirked.

"I never repeat myself." he noted the crestfallen look in her eyes and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "Such a pity, I shall simply have to make you a better offer." He slowly sat up, never removing his hand from Sarah's face.

"Sarah, I don't want you to fear me or do as I say. Simply love me, let me love you, and you can have everything you want."

She smiled at him.

"I think that's an offer I can't refuse."

Evelyn's eyes glittered mischievously as she moved towards her brother's throne. She could have merely sought Jareth out to alert him to her arrival, but to lounge in his throne would be far more entertaining. No sooner had she made herself comfortable did her brother appear in a burst of glitter with a woman at his side. He took a single glance at her and glared at her in irritation.

"I should have known it was you sitting in my throne, my goblins aren't nearly foolish enough to attempt it."

Evelyn merely smirked and tapped one of his riding crops against her foot, which caused Jareth's glare to increase. She leapt gracefully from his throne and twirled the crop in her hands as she approached them, she noticed the mortal increased her grip on Jareth's arm but made no other show of fear and was impressed.

"You and your fashion accessories Jareth…" she smirked again and tossed the crop at him, which he caught in one fluid movement. She allowed her smirk to drop and gazed at the mortal woman with a blank glance.

"You must be Sarah." Sarah nodded and Evelyn reached out and took her hand pulling her away from Jareth.

"Come; come; let me have a look at my brother's obsession." She noticed Sarah cast a quick glance at Jareth who was glaring at Evelyn with murder in his eyes.

"Evelyn…" he ground out. She waved a hand, dismissing his implied threat

"Oh do quiet yourself, I have no intention of hurting her. I'm merely inspecting her."

"I'm something to be inspected?!" Sarah snapped, causing Evelyn to smile briefly before letting her blank masque replace itself.

"Most definitely. Now stay still so I might get a good look at you." She circled Sarah ignoring her brother who was seething from his standpoint. When she had finished she stood in front of Sarah and looked her in the eye, challenging the mortal to avert her gaze, but she did not. Evelyn gave a genuine smile then and nodded to her brother.

"She is the fiery soul isn't she? Intelligent, creative, quite pretty but lacking the vanity that often accompanies it. She possesses a sharp wit. I cannot say I approve as of yet, but I most definitely like her."

Sarah regarded the winged woman in front of her carefully, not sure whether to remain silent, thank her for the compliments or demand an explanation for being treated like livestock. Jareth moved and stood beside Sarah, crossing his arms and fixing his sister with a stern look.

"As much as I enjoy your company Evelyn, I must inquire as to why you've decided to suddenly arrive and appraise Sarah."

Evelyn said nothing but mirrored her brother's stance and gave him a wicked smile. He sighed and shook his head.

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes, dear brother!"

"It's only been two months!" He growled. Sarah looked between the two siblings perplexed at the look of doom on Jareth's face and the look of utmost glee on Evelyn's.

"Be grateful you had two months! If I hadn't been the wonderful sister I am, you would've been summoned far earlier, I couldn't hide her presence here forever and neither could you."

"Just what are you talking about exactly?" Sarah asked, she didn't appreciate being kept in the dark, but wasn't sure she wanted the answer when she saw the bright smile on Evelyn's face.

"Why you've been summoned to meet the family Sarah! Any lady being courted by a King has to be introduced to the family during the courtship so that they might judge her worth. Nothing to be concerned about."

Sarah turned to Jareth and rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Nothing: tra-la-la!"


	4. Information

**CoffeeKris: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy on my reading week and visiting my papa, he's been in the hospital for pnemonia. Happily he is improving, so I'm happy. Anyway... my lovely beta has yet to respond to me, so be warned that this is un-beta'd. Hopefully it's still passible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters. I do however own Jareth's extended family. I do not own Jareth though.**

Despite her absolute glee at the prospect of Sarah being tossed into the Lion's den that was the family, Evelyn felt she should at least give the mortal and idea of what she was up against. After a long argument with Jareth (which ended in Sarah agreeing she would like to get to know Evelyn better despite Jareth's unease at the idea) the two began to walk through the halls of the castle to the Library.

Sarah walked in silence, she felt slightly intimidated by Evelyn as the woman seemed to switch moods without warning. Evelyn's large ebony wings only made her seem more intimidating.

"May I ask you a question?" Sarah asked as the two entered the Library.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at Sarah and nodded.

"I know it's probably horribly rude to ask but why do you have wings when Jareth doesn't?"

Surprisingly Evelyn smiled.

"Given that you have no knowledge of our world I'm surprised you didn't just chalk it up to magic."

Sarah smiled in return.

"I might have years ago, but I've since learned things aren't always what they seem."

Evelyn nodded.

"The reason I have wings and Jareth does not is quite simply because the Fae do not sprout wings and Jareth is fully Fae." She motioned for Sarah to sit on the couch while she herself moved to the bookshelves and pulled down several volumes. Sarah mentally kicked herself for obviously asking the wrong question, but chose to let the subject drop.

"If you are to stand any chance of gaining our family's approval, you'll need to arm yourself with knowledge." Evelyn put the books she had collected next to Sarah and took a seat in a nearby armchair.

"Now even though you've been summoned, you'll have two days to prepare. Read those and be sure to memorize as much as you can. They should provide you with a basic understanding of the way our world works, the hierarchy and so on. If you feel you need more help understanding the texts, ask Jareth. The entire thing bores me to tears."

Sarah wasn't sure what to say so she simply nodded. Evelyn conjured a white flame which quickly transformed into a notepad and pen, then handed it to Sarah.

"Time to get to know your opponents. Has Jareth told you anything of our family?"

"No, I knew about you but that's it."

Evelyn smirked.

"I should've known he'd be too busy wooing you. Never mind, we'll start from scratch then. Jareth and I have four siblings, two of which are by blood and two of which were adopted during the War of Kingdom. The War of Kingdom is in that thick read book I gave you, I suggest you pay special attention to it."

Evelyn paused as Sarah jotted down the information.

"The eldest of our family is Marinia, she's also the quietest and wisest of us, though if she heard me say that I'm sure she'd passive aggressively taunt me with it. When you meet her we'll all be wearing our pendants. Hers is a silver butterfly. You don't need to worry too much about her, she will most likely stay fairly silent unless she feels someone is being unjust."

Sarah looked up from her notes.

"Pendants?"

Evelyn nodded.

"Yes, every member of our family has a pendant that symbolizes their particular station. The men wear pendants like Jareth's but in different shapes, while the women wear pendants depicting whatever animal represents them. Marinia's is a silver butterfly because she is the Fairy Queen, married to King Wylliam but he won't be there when you meet her. "

"I thought fairies were nasty little things that bite!" Sarah rubbed the scar on her finger as she spoke.

"Oh goblin fairies are, but there are different breeds of fairies some of them are quite intelligent and kind. Now next oldest are the twins, Demetrius and Damien. They were adopted during the War, they're Elvin. Their birth parents were close friends of our parents and were murdered during the beginning of the war when the twins were still babes. They are have a bit of a wild streak, show them no weakness initially and you're fine but if they judge you weak initially you'll have to all but kill yourself to gain their favour. They're pendants are golden vertical crescents, Demetrius's is open on the right and Damien's is open on the left. They're not identical but once in awhile they'll cast a glamour to make it seem like they are, I've no doubt they'll do that when you first meet them, so remember their symbols."

"So if Marinia's the Fairy Queen, what station are they?"

"Because of the way Elvin royalty works, they aren't entitled to a throne. However, Demetrius is the High Sabre General and Damien is High Archer General of the Underground. They are directly responsible to the Fates." Evelyn sighed at Sarah's quizzical look and gave a pointed look at the books.

"Sorry, so who's next?"

"Jareth. As much as I'd love to tell you tales of his youth, I'm afraid we don't have time. After Jareth is Rosalind. She will most likely be your biggest problem. She absolutely detests Jareth and will attempt to find any fault in you she can. She isn't married yet, probably because every man in his right mind thinks she's a shrew, and she holds no title other than Princess. Her pendant is a silver cat, I've no idea why. Our pendants were assigned by the Fates. "

"Why does she hate Jareth so much?"

Evelyn got up from her chair silently and moved to look out the window.

"That would have to do with the next in the order. Me. As I've already told you, Jareth is fully Fae and I am not. I'm sure you're smart enough to have figured out that means we are either not related by blood or we have at least one different parent. Our Father fell in love with an Angel of Darkness. At the time Father was still the Goblin King. As you know it is the duty of the Goblin King to accept wished away children, but he also has to come when called upon. He was called by a poor woman who's husband was absolutely brutal to her, Father felt pity for the woman and took the man away. He was too old to be turned, too evil to deserve mere abandonment in an oubliette, so Father took him to an Angel of Darkness. The Angels of Darkness in our world dole out punishment to those deserving of it, in the same way the Angels of Light give out blessings, again they answer to the Fates. I've never been told the extent of the story, but something about the Angel that Father met with captured him. By their law, Angels are not allowed to have lovers and Father was married, so the two were merely friends at first. However, over time they grew to love each other. I was the result of that love. The moment I was born the Angel named me and handed me to my Father. The Arch Angel came and stripped her of her wings, an incredibly painful procedure I'm told. She was sent Aboveground to live out the remainder of her days, but she couldn't adapt to the sudden change and died soon afterward. Father took me back home with him. Rosalind would've been six at the time. She had always been daddy's little girl up until that point and she didn't understand why he didn't pay her as much attention anymore, not to mention that Mother was less than thrilled that her husband had had an affair and an illegitimate child as a result."

Evelyn looked at Sarah's shocked expression and smiled a bit.

"Yes I call her Mother, she did raise me, she didn't have to but she did. At the time she was furious and hurt and Rosalind picked up on all of that and blamed the entire thing on me. Jareth caught her shaking me one day and ever since he protected me from her, she's always hated him for that and most likely always will."

Sarah sat quietly thinking of Toby and how much she had detested him when she was younger but her thoughts were interrupted by Evelyn.

"Do not even compare yourself to Rosalind. Though you felt resentment for you brother you loved him, Rosalind bears me no love."

"How did you…?"

Evelyn gave a genuine smile.

"I inherited a few of the Angel's gifts. My wings being the most visual of them. My form of magic being white fire, the ability to read thoughts and hearts as well as being able to catch glimpses into the future all came from her."

Her smile dropped.

"I have read my sisters heart many times, she bears me no love."

"I'm so sorry Evelyn."

"Don't be. If things were any different, Jareth and I might not be as close as we are and I would not lose that for anything."

"Its that why you're helping me?" Sarah couldn't help but see Evelyn in a new light, she was far less intimidating now.

"It was initially, I knew my brother had fallen in love with you and that you were too young to understand. It's one of the shortcomings of the Fae, age means little to them. Jareth has always been particularly gifted at reading the souls of mortals, it's a great help to him when dealing with the runners of the Labyrinth. He fell in love with your soul, but you had yet to grow into it. I knew this and I explained it to him. Having met you though, I can honestly say I want to help you. You have a good heart, besides…" Evelyn gave a particularly wicked grin "I quite enjoyed hearing your thoughts on Rosalind when I told you my story."

Sarah grinned and finished writing the last of her notes.

"So, Marinia is a silver butterfly, Demetrius and Damien are vertical crescents, I already know what Jareth's pendant looks like, Rosalind's is a silver cat…what about yours? What about your parents?"

"Mine is a golden horned owl, Father's is a golden circle wit a crescent within, and Mother's is a silver fox."

Sarah scribbled the information down.

"Is there anything I should know before I face your parents?"

Evelyn smiled.

"They will most likely remain fairly silent and judge you on how you deal with our siblings. If they do speak you can be assured that the questions will sound harsh and that they will seem intimidating but I assure you that you are better to focus on the siblings, they will be your greatest problem. Now I'll leave you to your studying, you have two days to learn all of this and commit it to memory or else I promise you facing the family will be like being dressed in meat and presented to a pride of lions."

Evelyn made to walk to the door but was stopped by Sarah's voice.

"You're not going to stay with me?"

Evelyn turned and made a face.

"Heavens no, as I said this stuff bores me to tears. It would most likely kill me, good luck though."


	5. A Little More Prep

**CoffeeKris: Again, this is un-beta'd. I love my beta, but I'm too impatient to wait any longer lol! I know this is alot of background info, but trust me it will come in handy later. I promise for some JS fluffy in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters. I own a 1994 Oldsmobile Achieva Sport, and I love it. It's the Blue Bomber Bowie-mo-bile. I don't own David Bowie, but if I did I'd make him tour this year.**

Jareth sat in his throne, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Sarah and Evelyn had been talking for two hours, he could only imagine what they were talking about. As much as he loved his sister he was concerned about just what she would tell Sarah about him. He had attempted to watch the conversation through a crystal but his sister had put up a barrier making it impossible for him to keep an eye on them.

"Is my poor brother sulking because I wouldn't let him supervise my time with his Sarah?"

Jareth opened his eyes to see his sister standing in front of him with an amused look on her face.

"Where's Sarah?"

"Studying," Evelyn created herself a chair and sat down. "I've told her about our siblings, and our parents so that she will have a fighting chance when she meets them. I've also supplied her with books from the Library so she'll know something of our history and customs."

Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

Evelyn smirked.

"Well I did tell her about the time you partook of far too much ale and informed the Dwarf King that even though he was short you thought he was a wonderful guy."

Jareth covered his face with a hand and groaned.

"You didn't…"

"No, I didn't. I will later. In all seriousness though Jareth, you should have thought to begin her Underground education far earlier. You and I both know that Rosalind will attempt to rip her apart to spite you and if she knows I like her she'll try all the more."

"I know I should have began educating her, but I've been…preoccupied."

Evelyn laughed.

"Is that what it's called now?"

Jareth scowled at her.

"Don't be crude Evelyn. I've been more concerned with winning Sarah's heart. As for Rosalind, I have every faith that Sarah can handle her."

Evelyn nodded and stood.

"If she can't, I will."

Jareth stood as well and approached his sister.

"You would do better to hide your dislike of her, you leave your emotions too unguarded."

"There is too much hiding in our world Jareth. I will not hide anything, let others masque their emotions, I will prove my strength without a masque."

The two stood quietly for a moment.

"Will you be staying with us until the meeting with the family?"

Evelyn shook her head.

"No, I've helped Sarah as much as I feel prudent and you'll need to assist her studies. It's best I return home. I look forward to the metaphorical bloodshed."

Jareth sighed.

"You thrive on our family's chaos don't you?"

Evelyn raised her chin and regarded him evenly.

"What can I say brother? It's been a dull couple of centuries. Tell Sarah I shall see her in two days."

She moved to the window and spread her wings.

"I shall. Fair flying sister."

Jareth sighed as he watched his sister fly off towards their family home and couldn't help but wonder what the family summon would bring.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Having re-read the same paragraph three times, Sarah gave a cry of frustration and put her head down on the open book. Hearing chuckling she looked up to see Jareth leaning in the doorway of the Library.

"I thought you could use a break from your studies… I see I was not mistaken."

Sarah propped her head up on a hand and looked at him with weary eyes.

"Do you realize how much information there is to memorize here? Evelyn said I only have two days. Two days Jareth and I have seven books to read and memorize as best I can! I don't have time for a break, I don't have time to talk, I don't have time to breathe for God's sake!"

She leaned back in her chair and covered her eyes with her hands. Jareth sat on the table in front of her and smiled.

"I could cast a spell to put the information from the books into your head, it would save you time."

Sarah's jaw dropped.

"So I don't have to read all these books?"  
"You'll still need to study the finer points, but the spell will provide you with a basic understanding of what you're reading and it will allow you to read and comprehend what you read far more quickly."

"Thank God!"

Jareth quickly formed a crystal, which floated towards Sarah and burst after coming into contact with her head.

Leaving the Library Sarah thought over what Evelyn had told her about the family and turned to Jareth.

"Jareth, Evelyn told me that your sister Rosalind hates her and you but…do your other siblings know? Do your parents know? Has anyone ever tried to do anything about it?"

Jareth nodded.

"Rosalind is a brat, but she's also very clever. She's always made certain that our parents were oblivious to her actions against Evelyn. Marina was already married by the time Evelyn was born, so she was never around to see any of it, and as for the twins… Demetrius has always been protective of Rosalind but he's fond of Evelyn and I don't think he's aware of the relationship between the two. Damien has always been suspicious of Rosalind and was always closer to Evelyn. Rosalind is a good little actress, I myself had no idea how much she hated Evelyn until I happened across her shaking Evelyn. I wasn't supposed to be home that day, I was returning home from a visit to the dwarf kingdom and I came home early."

"And your parents?"

Jareth sighed.

"I believe they are aware of her dislike for Evelyn. I am not certain if they are aware of the extent Rosalind has done, they usually would catch Evelyn retaliating. She's always been the rebel in the family, rarely follows Fae convention."

Sarah smiled, having met Evelyn she didn't find it difficult to believe that she was the rebellious type.

"Any other questions about my family you would like answered?" Jareth teased.

Sarah nodded.

"What station is Evelyn? She didn't tell me, does it have something to do with…her parentage or…?"

Jareth nodded.

"Because she is half Fae she is not entitled to be an Angel of Darkness, yet because she is half Angel she is not a legitimate member of the family and therefore does not have the title of princess. However, due to her particular mixture of magic and skill the Fates have given her a new position. Her official title is Lady of Shadows, she is directly responsible to the Fates."

"Like the twins then?"

Jareth nodded.

"In case of a war, or by order of the Fates, she controls the shadows and nightmares of every creature Aboveground and Underground."

"That's….rather horrifying."

Jareth laughed.

"Yes, but that's what the Fates have decreed and we are bound to follow their wishes. It is a powerful position, one that allows her a status nearly equal to that of royalty and unless there is a war it requires very little work on her part."

Sarah gave a loud sigh and made a pained face.

"Too much information for one day. I need some time to digest all this."

Jareth smiled.

"Then may I suggest you leave these dusty books behind for a few hours?"

Sarah quickly moved as far away from the books as possible.

"What did you have in mind?"

Jareth chuckled at the excitement in her voice.

"Toadstool race?"


	6. Toadstools

**CoffeeKris: Ok lovlies, I finally finished this chapter. (listens to collective cheer from reviewers) Thank you, thank you, but I must warn you...I don't think I did a very good job of it. Hopefully it's alright but I'm just not a very fluffy writer, give me comedy, give me angst, give me fluff and I'm stuck. Oh well, in either case, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own an empty can of sliced peaches, I DO NOT own Labyrinth or it's characters, but I do lay claim to all the original characters and the illustrious sport of toadstool races.**

As it happened, Toadstool races were like a mixture of tag, bumper cars and racing. One was to sit, cross-legged on a giant toadstool and it would race in the direction it was willed. While attempting to reach the pre-determined finish line, the opponents would attempt to reach out and slap the other's toadstool which resulted in it freezing and it's rider to run off and find a replacement. If one were to ram their toadstool against their opponent's both would freeze and both would need to find a replacement. In order to steer the giant toadstool, the rider simply needed to concentrate on how they wanted it to move.

Sarah glanced over at Jareth while the two raced wondering just how he managed to sit, cross-legged, on a giant toadstool, and still manage to look regal and relaxed. She had to grip the edge of the toadstool for dear life so as not to fall off.

"_Damn him, being able to zoom around on a giant fricken mushroom and makes it look like it's the most natural thing in the world…"_

Unfortunately, because Sarah's thoughts were directed towards this and not avoiding the tree that she was rapidly approaching, a collision and subsequent combustion of epic mushroom proportions occurred. Jareth turned to glance at Sarah just in time to see the splattering explosion of toadstool as it collided with the tree and Sarah's painful, yet comical fall. He hopped off of his toadstool and walked over to where she was groaning. He looked down at her and attempted to hide a smirk. She looked up at him and glared at the ill concealed amusement on his face.

"If you say so much as one word, I will constantly remind you of your collision into my patio door until your dying day."

"Fae don't die, Sarah." Jareth said, no longer able to restrain his smirk in the least.

"My point exactly." She growled at him, attempting to sit up but wincing in pain.

Jareth noticed her pain and his smirk was replaced with a look of concern.

"What's wrong love?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I ran into a tree?"

"Yes, I did notice the catastrophic explosion of mushroom believe it or not. I simply meant where are you hurt?"

"I think I'm just sore from smashing into a tree, I don't feel like anything's broken."

Deciding that it was probably best to put an end to their races for a day, the two decided to take a simple walk through the garden.

"Jareth?"

He turned to look at her.

"Yes Sarah?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Congratulations,"

She glared at him.

"You once told me that forever wasn't long at all."

"I did."

"That's wrong though. Forever is forever."

He shook his head.

"That still isn't long."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Name something longer than forever."

He was silent.

"See?! You can't, because nothing's longer than forever. So how can forever not be long?"

"When you have forever, time loses meaning, so forever really isn't long at all."

"Oh."

The two continued to wander aimlessly in silence before Jareth broke the silence.

"Is there a particular reason that the question of forever popped into your mind?"

She sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just trying to focus on anything and everything that isn't meeting your family…I keep wondering what they're going to think of me…this whole meeting them is a little nerve racking, we've only been dating for two months for crying out loud!"

Jareth guided Sarah towards a nearby bench and sat down with her.

"I realize that this may all seem a little sudden to you, but I have every confidence that you'll have no problem with my family. Think of them as my labyrinth personified." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, it'll be a piece of cake."

He chuckled at her sarcastic comment and she looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know what this means don't you?"

He looked perplexed.

"What what means?"

She smiled mischievously.

"If I have to meet your family that means you have to meet mine."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

She beamed at him.

"Why it's Aboveground custom. If I meet your family then you have to meet mine, it's the way it's done."

"I already know Toby," he said attempting to somehow get out of this deal. "Technically, I've already met your family."

She shook her head.

"You knew Toby when he was a baby. He's ten years older now, that's a big difference. You still haven't met dad, or my step-mother, or any of my other relatives."

"Other relatives?" he looked at her quizzically. She nodded.

"Yeah, I've got four aunts and one uncle on my dad's side, then one uncle on my mom's side and one step-aunt. Then there's my grandparents. Not to mention all the cousins I have and some of them have kids…you must have the same thing here."

Sarah looked at him eagerly, she'd never thought to ask about Jareth's extended family. Jareth was pinching the bridge of his nose imagining being flung to the mercy of Sarah's immense family.

"My father was an only child and my mother's brother was a casualty of the war, so I have no aunts or uncles and therefore no cousins."

"What about your grandparents?"

"My grandparents on my father's side live on the far south of the Labyrinth and my grandparents on my mother's side are currently touring the Aboveground, but you will not need to meet them until after you have met the immediate family. "

Sarah nodded and they sat quietly for a moment.

"What's the date?" she asked

"What?"

"What's the date?"

"The date of what?"

"Today"

"April 9th."

"Three weeks then." Sarah said smiling as she stood and stretched. Jareth regarded her warily.

"Three weeks?"

"Yes"  
"Till what?"

"Till you meet my family. May first my Dad always has a huge barbeque for the family,"

"And you never saw fit to mention this?"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"No, it must've slipped my mind between calling for the Goblin King, dating him all while going back and forth between the realms for two months so that I can still keep my job and my apartment."

He sighed.

"I did offer to turn back time for you."

She smiled.

"I know but I'd rather not starve and near exhaust you again,"

He smirked at her words.

"You do in either case,"

She shrugged and grinned.

"That doesn't change that you have three weeks."

He winced and then smirked.

"You have two days."

She groaned and bit her lip.

"I guess I should get back to studying those books then..."


	7. Jareth's Family

**CoffeeKris: Another update, in order to make up for how long it took me to get the other one up. Time to meet the twins and Rosalind! Character development, fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own a bottle of odourless garlic pills, good for the cardiovascular system, to keep away illness and vampires. I do NOT own labyrinth or it's characters. I do however own a the twins, Rosalind, Evelyn and the servants.**

"A hookah smoking caterpillar?" Demetrius fell back in his chair laughing as Evelyn moved her chess piece. The Elvin man was a tall and lean, with nearly black wavy hair, that stopped at his shoulders. His brown eyes were full of mirth as he laughed and his angular face was creased into an amused smile.

"Yes and one mushroom that makes you grow and one that makes you shrink. Check."

Demetrius frowned at the board and moved his king out of danger, but then smiled again.

"What things mortals come up with, and you say this is a children's tale?"

Evelyn smiled capturing his last rook.

"Apparently. There's a band Aboveground that has taken the story and turned it into a song, to point out the more subversive aspects I believe. It's a good song."

He frowned at the board again.

"You and your Aboveground 'culture'…"

She shrugged.

"I enjoy it. There's a great deal I don't like about Aboveground, but they do have some interesting lore and music. Checkmate."

Demetrius sighed.

"Curse Damien for teaching you chess in the first place!"

The elf in question poked his head through the door. Unlike his brother, his hair was a light brown and his eyes were the colour of green moss.

"Do mine ears deceive me? My very brother, my twin, my conspirator cursing my name?!"

Demetrius gestured towards the board.

"Your protégé has beaten me."

Damien grinned.

"Was there any ever doubt she would? I taught her all I know."

Demetrius rolled his eyes.

"Seeing as how that's very little of course there was room for doubt."

Damien gasped and held a hand to his chest.

"My only twin insulting my intelligence!"

Demetrius rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm your only twin! If I weren't we wouldn't be twins would we?"

Evelyn smiled at her brother's antics.

"Has Marina arrived yet?" she asked Damien. He shook his head.

"No, she should be arriving soon though. Did Jareth say what time he would be bringing the mortal?"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I seem to recall her name is Sarah, and you would do well not to address her as 'the mortal' in our brother's presence. In answer to your question, no, he did not, I last saw him two days ago when I informed him of the summoning."

Demetrius looked at her with interest.

"I take it you approve of the girl then?"

Evelyn smirked.

"I did not say that, nor am I like to say what I think of her. I'm merely warning you that Jareth would not approve of calling her 'mortal' and I don't think I need to remind either of you of brother's temper."

The twins winced remembering all too well their brother's quick nature.

Damien frowned.

"It's not fair, we're older than Jareth he should fear us, not the other way around."

Demetrius nodded his agreement and Evelyn laughed.

"You're older than him by a mere seven months!"

"That's still older," Demetrius said smiling.

"You two are ridiculous," Evelyn said shaking her head. She looked at the chess board. "If I play one more game of chess I think I'll go mad."

"I thought you were already mad," Damien quipped nudging his sister as she stood. She smiled.

"Fine then, I shall go more mad than I already am."

Demetrius snorted.

"Impossible,"

Evelyn quickly conjured a white flame and tossed it at the twins, it quickly morphed into water, soaking them both.

Damien wiped his eyes and looked to Demetrius.

"I always told you she was hot headed…"

Demetrius nodded.

"Yes, fiery personality as well."

Evelyn sighed.

"I love you both but if I don't leave right now I'm going to bloody strangle you. So I bid you adieu brothers."

She turned and began to leave.

"Have you ever heard such language from a Lady, Demetrius?"

"I don't believe I have, Damien."

"I never claimed to be a Lady!" she called from over her shoulder as left the library to the sounds of her brothers chuckling. She had taken no more than two steps when she saw her sister in front of her.

"Only right that you should not claim to be a Lady, little half breed, since you are hardly deserving of the title."

Evelyn glared.

"Forgive me Rosalind, if I don't give a damn what you think I am and am not deserving of."

The petite blonde fae smiled cruelly.

"You do know that the family will never allow Jareth to keep his little mortal, I think that one Halfling in the family is more than enough disgrace,"

Evelyn scoffed.

"His 'little mortal' as you call her is the first Champion of the Labyrinth in seven centuries, I doubt the family will care she is mortal. I know myself, I will judge her on her actions and words, I do not care whether or not she is mortal,"

"I wouldn't expect you'd care. You are a Halfling, so what objection would you have to more disgraces like you existing. You've obviously inherited your mother's lack of morals."

Evelyn crossed her arms and regarded Rosalind with an air of superiority and fire.

"I'm surprised you trust yourself alone with me then. My lack of morals may cause me to mar your pretty little face any moment now…"

Rosalind tossed her head arrogantly.

"You wouldn't dare,"

Evelyn moved dangerously towards her sister with a look of pure anger.

"Believe me brat, I'm more tempted every time I see you."

Rosalind opened her mouth to respond when a servant came scurrying up. The look of hatred on her face immediately changed to one of immense sadness.

"Oh how I do wish we could get along my sister," she said as the servant arrived casting worried glances between the two. Evelyn drew back from Rosalind and looked towards the servant.

"What is it Roberta?" she asked. Roberta cast a quick glance between the two again before she spoke.

"Your sister, the Queen Marina has arrived, your ladyships."

Evelyn smiled.

"Thank you Roberta,"

The woman curtseyed quickly and scurried off. Evelyn turned towards the Library to let the twins know of their sister's arrival but Rosalind grabbed her arm sharply.

"I'm warning you Halfling, stay out of my way with the mortal or I will make certain that the family finally sees what a monstrosity you truly are!"

Evelyn smiled coldly and grabbed Rosalind's throat holding her against a wall, wings fully expanded and white fire pulsing throughout her.

"So you've been threatening for the past nineteen hundred years Rosalind, your threat holds stale and I care very little for it." she paused and raised Rosalind a little higher off the ground. "Let me warn YOU sister…if you step between Jareth and his Champion you will regret it."

With a final glare at her sister, Evelyn dropped Rosalind and stalked into the Library. Upon her entrance the twins looked up at her in mild surprise, she held no expression and looked at them both very calmly.

"Marina has arrived."

**CoffeeKris: There you have it loves! Please...please review! All you have to do is click the lil review button! If I don't get reveiws...I might run out of inspiration for the story and make Sarah fall in love with a lamp-post, Jareth believe he is a tree, Rosalind Queen of the Underground, and Evelyn the main dish for Easter dinner! Do you really want that to happen? DO YOU?  
**

**Goblin Kings appears and looks apologetically to the readers**

**Jareth: You'll have to excuse her...she's a little high strung as of late... he pats the author on the head**

**CoffeeKris: glares at Jareth Don't touch me, your touch burns like hell fire. Go away Mr. Sparkle-Glitter-Pants!**

**Jareth: She's also cranky.**

**CoffeeKris: SILENCE OR I WILL WRITE A STORY IN WHICH YOU DO NOTHING BUT SPEAK IN RHYME! looks at readers Please...review?**


	8. Family Dynamic

**CoffeeKris: Ello ducks! Ok, I realize it this is super duper short and took me a long time to write. But I've been busy, the next chapter should be up sometime after Easter. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters….which in this particular chapter is to say I don't own Jareth or Sarah. Everyone else is mine. MINE! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA….HA.**

Evelyn, Damien, Demetrius and Rosalind entered the parlour too greet their eldest sister, who was already having tea with their parents. Marina was the image of their mother, Siian, both were tall and slender, Marina's hair was nearly white blonde hair while her mother's was bright white, but both shared penetrating green eyes and their sharp features were perpetually softened by the small smiles they wore.

"I was wondering when you four were going to grace us with your presence," Their father, Wilfred, said, a warm smile on his face. He was a tall man, his hair and goatee were sparkling silver and his blue eyes held lifetimes of wisdom.

"Oh Father, we would never dream of depriving you of our presence!" Damien exclaimed feigning shock.

"That would be most discourteous!" Demetrius agreed nodding.

"Heaven knows those two would _never _be discourteous," Evelyn said with a smirk

"We're so sorry we're late Father, the twins were finishing a game of chess," Rosalind said with a soft smile, Evelyn resisted rolling her eyes at her sister's double personality and looked suspiciously at Marina.

"You emanate happiness sister."

Marina smiled and stood to embrace her sister.

"I'm simply happy to see my family"

Evelyn smiled taking the subtle hint and returned the embrace. 

After the proper greetings had been exchanged between the siblings, the family sat down to await Jareth and Sarah's arrival. Wilfred huffed and leaned back into his chair.

"You'd think I'd have taught the boy better than to send no word of when he plans on arriving. No sense of courtesy that one."

Damien nodded in mock sadness.

"Yes, our dear brother could take a lesson in courtesy from us,"

Wilfred huffed again.

"I take it back, the lad has some sense of courtesy compared to you two," 

Demetrius pointed at Damien.

"But Father I have more courtesy than Demetrius,"

Rosalind giggled.

"That's not saying much."

Damien feigned outrage.

"Well I never!"

Evelyn scoffed.

"I don't believe there is anything you've 'never', dear brother,"

Siian rolled her eyes at her children while Marina shook her head quietly with a smile. Damien held a hand to his heart and fell to one knee.

"My dearest sister, you think such ill thoughts of me?"

Evelyn smirked.

"Not ill thoughts, dear brother, merely truthful ones."

Damien sighed and adopted a forlorn look on his face.

"My entire family has no sense of respect for me."

Marina smiled and reached out to hold Damien's hand.

"I respect you brother," she said causing Damien to smile, as she continued.  
"I've never known a more entertaining fool." She gave him a mischievous smile as his smile dropped and he clutched his heart, and moved to Siian.

"Mother! You must have some words of kindness for me surely!"

Siian smiled and shook her head.

"Forgive me son, but I intend to stay out of this silly banter."

As she spoke a servant quickly entered the parlour.

"Excuse me your majesties, but King Jareth has arrived with his mortal. They are in the front hall."

Wilfred nodded to the servant and rose, offering his hand to Siian. She too rose and looked to their children who now stood dutifully and expressionless.

"Well then. Let us go and see your brother's mortal."

**CoffeeKris: Well there you have it. A little insight into the family dynamic. Please, please review. Without reviews I'm so lost!**

Jareth: It's true, I caught her staring at the reviews trying to will more to come.

**Kris: I wasn't trying to will more to come, my eye was twitching and I was trying to focus on something so it would stop.**

**Jareth: That's not how you stop your eye from twitching.**

**Kris: Bite me glitter pants. **_**looks nervous at evil grin on Jareth's face. **_**I didn't mean it literally.**

**Jareth: What's said is said. **_**smirk**_

**Kris: **_**backs away **_**Umm review and receive a free virtual chocolate Goblin King! Available in white, milk, and dark chocolate. **_**runs away**_


	9. Sarah's Inspection

**CoffeeKris: Hello my lovely readers! New chapterness! YAY! The next chapter will probably be done soon since my mother is visiting and providing me with inspiration since, like any true family member, she's driving me insane. She spent the first three hours cleaning my room and not letting me stop her. Dear Lord. Help!**

CoffeeKris's Mother: Excuse me?! I'm here making things _**better**_, **God, they'd have no trouble finding your DNA. Do you ever dust?! There's enough dust here to make another you! **

**CoffeeKris: (gives pleading look to reviewers) Review?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...ok that's a lie. I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters. However I DO own his family...funny ol' world innit?**

As Jareth's family approached, Sarah couldn't help but increase her grip on Jareth's arm. The hand he had atop her hand on his arm gave a quick reassuring squeeze but apart from that he gave no indication of acknowledging her nervousness. Sarah made a quick inspection of each member's medallion to make sure she would know who was who, as well as distract her from the frighteningly cold and impassive stares she was receiving from the family. Wilfred stepped forward with a stern look upon his face.

"I had expected you to give word of when you planned to arrive boy."

Jareth gave his father a cold smirk.

"I had thought you above such assumptions Father,"

Wilfred rose an eyebrow and nodded his head in Sarah's direction.

"This is the mortal then?"

Before Jareth could respond, Sarah dropped into a low curtsey and spoke.

"Pardon me your Majesty, but this mortal would be most honoured if you would call her Sarah."

Wilfred looked at his son before turning and gesturing for them to follow as he spoke.

"We shall see if you are deserving of such an honour."

He lead the group into the gardens where everyone sat except Sarah who was instructed to stand in front of them, which felt like a cross between being on trial and being on stage before a crowd of hecklers.

Siian was the first to rise and circle Sarah, appraising her physically. Coming to stand in front of her Siian spoke.

"Open your mouth if you would,"

Sarah smiled sweetly.

"If you wish to know my age your majesty I would be happy to merely tell you and save you from counting my teeth."

The former Queen stood in front of Sarah with an expression of cold amusement.

"Sharp tongue on this one. I can only hope she possesses an equally sharp wit."

Sarah frowned and crossed her arms defiantly.

"I suppose you shall never know if your inspection consists solely of appraising me as livestock and giving me no opportunity to demonstrate any possible intelligence,"

Siian returned to her seat and the twins immediately sprang up. As Evelyn had warned her, they had cast a glamour to look identical and were both smiling cruelly as they approached.

"Ooooh, the little mortal has fire!" Demetrius laughed circling her as Damien circled her in the opposite direction.

"You know little mortal that we are not Fae,"

Sarah nodded.

"I'm fully aware you're both Elvin,"

"Fiery and smart a _delicious _combination," Damien said

"Are you aware of the history of the Elves, mortal?" Demetrius asked

Sarah stood her ground and looked straight ahead as she answered.

"I gather that you're referring to a specific piece of that history and not the entire thing. Since you two seem intent on intimidating me I can only suppose what you are really asking is am I aware that some Elvin clans made a practice of eating humans in the days Above and the early days of division?"

"Ah yes, the early days. Before human flesh became contraband. Pity, it's most addictive stuff."

Sarah scoffed.

"The practice of eating human flesh was outlawed long before you two were born, neither of you would've had the opportunity to partake of it. Besides it was seen as a barbaric and lower class act by the Elvin gentry and the Fae. Meaning that even if you had been old enough to eat it, you most likely would never have gone near it."

The twins came to stand in front of her and glanced at each other before looking at her.

"The mortal doesn't think we'll take a bite out of her…"

"Such confidence for such a tasty looking mortal…"

The were cut off as Sarah started to laugh.

"Is that really the best you can come up with? I've heard more intimidating pick up lines from drunken frat boys. This is ridiculous."

Rosalind quickly came and glared at Sarah.

"You find this all ridiculous mortal? I suppose you find it ridiculous that we would be suspicious of a mortal. Your kind forced magic out of the Above, hunted us for our power. What reason have we to think you would not do the same? Your kind has always been greedy, why should we not think the same of you?"

Sarah looked evenly at Rosalind and spoke clearly.

"I find this ridiculous because I am being treated like a diseased animal. Yes I find it ridiculous that you would be so suspicious of me. If I were greedy why would I have not taken my dreams and left my baby brother hear on my first visit to the Labyrinth? I am fully aware that 'my kind', as you so kindly put it, chased magic out of our world. That was long before my birth, so I apologize for being powerless to stop it. You may have no reason to trust me but nor do you have any reason not to. I would think, Princess Rosalind, that you would have to agree that things are not always what they may seem."

Sarah punctuated her sentence with a raised eyebrow and expectant look upon her face. Rosalind scowled at her but Marina spoke softly from her seat.

"I do not believe that the sins of the human race should be held against this mortal. However, I am curious to know…what is it that draws you to our brother? What right do you feel you have to be Queen?" 

Sarah met Marina's eyes and spoke with a more respectful tone than she'd used for Rosalind.

"What draws me to Jareth? I'm not completely sure. He's arrogant, graceful, cruel, generous, handsome. There's something that draws me to him and if I could clearly tell you what it was, I don't think my feelings would be genuine. As for what right do I have to be Queen? I don't think I have any right to it. It's not something I'm overly concerned about. I may not know what draws me to Jareth but I can tell you for certain it's not his crown. Besides that, we've only been dating for two months! It's far too early to be thinking about our relationship being anything more than what it is."

Wilfred looked at the girl with interest as he spoke from his seat.

"Do you mean to tell us that you do not take this courtship seriously, mortal?"

Sarah frowned.

"No, I'm telling you that it's too early in our relationship to be thinking that far ahead. I understand that you are Jareth's family, he's the Goblin King, I understand why you would find it important to inspect anyone he became romantically involved with. I can also understand why you would put on a cold front. You're testing me, having been put through a similar test when I first met your son, I can respect that. With all that being said, I expect a little respect. Whether or not you approve of me is up to you and I really can't control that. However, if I am referred to or addressed as 'mortal' once more I am going to stand here in complete silence and I imagine all the fun of inspecting me would dissipate. It's important to me that you approve of me, but I'll have you know it's equally important to me that I approve of you. I know it could matter less to you, but I care for your son and if I don't like you then that makes things a lot more difficult between Jareth and I. That's not something I want to happen and I hope it's something he doesn't want either."

Wilfred leaned back in his chair and cast a glance at Jareth, who was smiling at Sarah's speech.

"Do you stand beside her on this?"

Jareth stood and walked over wrapping and arm around Sarah's waist.

"Despite the fact that I don't think she needs me to, I do."

Wilfred nodded and looked at Siian.

"What say you wife?"

Siian shrugged elegantly.

"Stubborn, sharp tongued, and full of fire."

Wilfred sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I like her too."

Sarah heaved a sigh of relief as Jareth lightly squeezed her waist. Wilfred looked over to Marina.

"What thought you?"

"Passable, I can't help but wonder what our silent sister thinks."

Evelyn smirked and crossed her arms.

"She was far more diplomatic than I would've been, especially when the history of her race was brought into it. Really Rosalind, I thought you could do better."

Wilfred gave Evelyn a stern look.

"Don't provoke your sister. What thought you Rosalind?"

Rosalind feigned hurt at Evelyn's comment before looking to her father.

"I'm wary of her."

Wilfred nodded and looked at the twins.

"Well, that leaves you two. What say you? And for the love of the Fates drop that glamour, it's bothering and old man's eyes."

The twins looked at each other and whispered to one another glancing at Sarah. Suddenly they looked at Sarah and let their glamour drop.

"Sister!" They cried, rushing towards the startled Sarah and enveloping her in a hug. She gasped as two roaming hands patted her bottom and Jareth glared at the twins. Sarah cleared her throat.

"If you two would be so kind as to remove your hands and save me the trouble?"

Jareth smirked as the twins stepped away from her and Wilfred cleared his throat.

"Enough of this, it's high time for dinner."

As they moved towards the dining hall Sarah turned to Jareth.

"I'm so relieved they seem to approve," She whispered

He chuckled and leaned down to respond.

"Don't be. If you thought they were intolerable when they were 'inspecting' you, I cannot even describe what it will be like now that they like you."


	10. Family Dinner

**CoffeeKris: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters. I do own Jareth's family and anyone else that you do not recognize.**

**

* * *

**

As everyone took their seats around the dining table, Sarah finally had a chance to really compare Jareth to his family. While Jareth had Siian's high cheekbones, he definitely favoured his father. His blue eye was even the same sparkling blue as his father's. She couldn't help but wonder why Jareth's eyes were mismatched.

"I could tell you if you like," Evelyn smiled from her seat across from Sarah. Sarah looked up startled, having forgotten Evelyn's ability to hear her thoughts. Siian looked up from her place with a frown.

"No reading thoughts at the dining table, Evelyn."

Evelyn smirked.

"Oh really Mother, the poor girl is practically dying from curiosity, and it's one of my favourite stories."

Wilfred looked up from his place with interest.

"And what story might that be?"

Evelyn smiled at Jareth as she spoke.

"Why the tale of brother's differing eyes of course!"

Jareth scowled at Evelyn while Rosalind groaned.

"Oh not that old thing again!"

Damien grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh let's hear that story again. It's been…what? Nearly two centuries since we've heard it?"

Jareth frowned at his brother.

"I had hoped to keep that story at bay for at least another five centuries."

Demetrius grinned at Jareth.

"Ashamed dear brother?"

Jareth scoffed.

"Ashamed? Not in the least. I had hoped to spare you the indignity of it all, Demetrius."

Sarah sighed.

"I can see I'll have to be more careful what I think around you, Evelyn."

Evelyn smiled wildly.

"Normally you really needn't trouble yourself about it, however this particular story is just too good to leave."

Jareth rolled his eyes.

"That's Evelyn's way of saying 'you really should be careful about what you think around me but don't because I'll have much more fun that way,'."

Evelyn sighed dramatically.

"Oh brother, you cut me to the quick!"

Jareth shook his head.

"Not quick enough or we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Evelyn waved a dismissing hand at him and looked at Sarah as the food arrived.

"You see, before Jareth was Goblin King and before the twins and I found our own homes, Demetrius and Jareth were mooning over the same girl…"

Jareth frowned.

"I do not 'moon' Evelyn."

Demetrius nodded.

"Neither do I."

Wilfred chuckled from his place.

"She's right, the two of you were 'mooning' if I've ever seen it."

Siian smiled softly at the memory.

"What was the child's name…it's been so long. Named after a spice wasn't she?"

Wilfred nodded.

"Started with a P I think…Parsnips?"

Siian shook her head.

"No…Paprika?"

Wilfred looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It wasn't Pepper was it?"

"Parsley!" Jareth and Demetrius exclaimed at the same time, then glared at each other.

Evelyn smirked.

"Yes, Parsley…and if that isn't proof the two of you mooned over her I don't know what is. In any case, both of them were convinced they saw her first and since neither one of them has ever had much of an inclination to share-"

Demetrius interrupted.

"I'm a bloody twin! I've had to share everything. Besides… I was older."

Damien looked at his twin incredulously.

"You don't blooming share, never have!"

Demetrius frowned.

"I've had to share everything with you!"

"You've never had to share anything with me, only for the simple reason we have different tastes. Any time we've had to share you've always gotten your way. Remember when Lady Losmith made us that pie to share? You strung me up a bleeding tree till you were finished with it!"

Demetrius covered his eyes with his hands.

"For the love of the Fates, that was eight centuries ago, let it go!"

Damien crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Eight centuries I've been tortured by the phantom taste of the pie that might have been."

"The pie that might have been?! For-"

"AS I WAS SAYING…" Evelyn cleared her throat and gave the twins a pointed look that was somewhat less effective with the smile on her face. "Neither Jareth nor Demetrius have ever had an inclination towards sharing. So naturally, once they figured out that they both were mooning over the same girl, they decided to fight it out. However, since the two possess different magic, it was agreed upon that the fight would be pure physicality and no magic involved. Father was chosen to oversee it."

Wilfred chuckled thinking back to the day.

"Oh I remember that well. You two made quite a pair, scrapping in the dirt like a couple of desert gnomes!"

Siian laughed lightly.

"You were both so filthy by the end of it all, complete dust from head to toe"

Sarah smiled imagining a young Jareth covered in the Labyrinth's red dust.

"So how do Jareth's eyes come in to all this?"

Demetrius smirked at Jareth from his place.

"I punched Jareth in the eye."

Jareth raised and eyebrow and returned his brother's smirk.

"Which resulted in my beating him to a bloody pulp."

Evelyn shook her head at the two and returned her attention to Sarah.

"The force behind the punch to Jareth's eye cause it to become permanently dilated, causing it to have the appearance of being a different colour."

Siian looked at Wilfred.

"The poor healer thought you were going to kill him when he told you he couldn't fix it."

Wilfred huffed.

"Oh that ridiculous little man was always certain I was going to kill him,"

Siian patted her husbands arm lightly.

"Perhaps if you hadn't said 'If you cannot heal my sons I will kill you myself!' he wouldn't have been quite so nervous."

Rosalind smiled at her father.

"Oh Mother, the healer should have known that Father would never do such a thing,"

Siian shook her head ruefully.

"Perhaps not now, but at the time I wouldn't have put it past him. Your Father, at one time, possessed and extraordinary temper."

Wilfred huffed.

"An extraordinary temper is needed when you're dealing with goblins continually. Wouldn't you agree son?"

Jareth raised a glass in his father's direction.

"Whole heartedly,"

Demetrius looked at Sarah and pointed at Jareth.

"Speaking of tempers, this one is frightening when he's angry. Are you certain you wouldn't rather court a more even tempered man?" He grinned at her as she shook her head. Jareth glared and sipped a glass of wine.

"Leave Sarah be, Demetrius. I beat you once for a girl I would thrash you for a woman,"

Demetrius shook his head and muttered while Damien regarded Sarah like a curious puppy.

"I don't suppose you have an elder sister, or mayhap a twin?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Damien sighed.

"Such a pity…"

Marina spoke up from her place at the table.

"What of your family Sarah? Is your younger brother your only sibling?"

Sarah nodded.

"Toby's my only sibling, but I have a cousin around my age who's like a sister to me. We grew up seeing each other one week every summer and it made us ridiculously close."

Siian leaned forward interested.

"Is it a large family then?"

"Relatively so. I have four aunts and one uncle on my dad's side, one uncle on my mom's side, a step-aunt, and my grandparents. Then there's my cousins and some of my cousins have children of their own, so there's more that way."

Siian smiled.

"How many cousins do you have?"

Sarah though for a moment, counting them in her mind.

"Umm…fifteen first cousins and unless Cindy's had another baby since I last saw her, twenty second cousins."

Jareth visibly paled at the news while thinking of the May first barbeque he was to attend.

Wilfred chuckled.

"Such a large family would be a rare thing among the Fae,"

Sarah smiled and shrugged.

"It's a large family for Aboveground too."

As the family finished eating a servant came in and spoke in low tones to Wilfred. He nodded and dismissed the servant.

"It seems we have need of one more place setting for dessert. Lord Embry will be joining us."

Evelyn's head snapped up as she stood from the table.

"If you'll all excuse me, I'm afraid I must be go."

Wilfred frowned at his daughter.

"Sit you down, you can wait to leave until after dessert."

Evelyn stood meeting her Father's gaze evenly.

"No, Father. I really must be going."

Wilfred stood and growled at his daughter.

"A word in the hall young one, since you are so insistent on leaving us."

The two angrily stormed out of the dining hall, as Siian shook her head.

"For the love of the Fates…"

Damien scowled.

"What a way to ruin dessert, with Lord Embry present even the most pleasing taste shall turn to ash in my mouth."

Rosalind glared at Damien.

"Lord Embry is a good and proper man!"

Jareth shook his head and frowned crossing his arms.

"Lord Embry is a good and proper ass."

Siian shot a glare at her son.

"Jareth!"

Marina sighed.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, brother."

Demetrius shook his head.

"I think you all merely expect too much from him,"

Siian held up a hand.

"Enough, no more talk of this. We shall be having a guest in a matter of moments,"

Sarah turned to Jareth.

"Who's Lord Embry?"

Jareth's face was blank as he nodded towards the door that at the other end of the hall that had just opened.

"Him,"

**

* * *

**

**CoffeeKris: Why is Evelyn so quiet? Who is Lord Embry? Why are Evelyn and Wilfred at odds? Why does Rosalind like Lord Embry? Why don't the twins agree? WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! (or I'll string you along and answer them later)**

**Jareth: (storms into room panting and covered in streaks of chocolate glaring) YOU!**

**CoffeeKris: Me?**

**Jareth: You just had to cover me in chocolate and give me away?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG AND HOW DIFFICULT IT WAS TO ESCAPE?!**

**CoffeeKris: (smiles innocently) Nope! Don't care. **

**Jareth: (approaches menacingly)**

**CoffeeKris: WAIT! (he waits) I've brought you a gift! I won't tell you what it is but it's behind that door (points at door) it's covered in chocolate and it's name starts with a Sarah and ends in a Williams. Do you want it? (he nods) Then forget about revenge.**

**Jareth: Done. (goes through door)**

**CoffeeKris: It's really just a cookie I named Sarah Williams and covered in chocolate but I'm sure he knew that...(hears outraged cry from other room and looks at readers) Review?**


	11. Just Desserts

**CoffeeKris: Ello Ello. I realize this chapter's been a little while coming, but I have a realtively good excuse. Due to recent developments, despite my best efforts, I've fallen in love and it's made my mind a little too mixed up to do much writing. I can't promise the next chapter will come any quicker, but at least you know I have good reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters. I own everyone else though.**

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

Wilfred and Evelyn entered the hallway, the dining room doors slamming behind them. Wilfred crossed his arms and gazed at Evelyn with and air of authority and scowling disapproval. Evelyn spread her wings to their full span, to stand defiantly and equally immovable. Wilfred narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"You will stay and face Lord Embry."

Evelyn glared at her father.

"I will not. I come and go as I please and it pleases me to leave."

Wilfred stalked closer to her.

"You may come and go as you please young one, but you are still a member of this family and therefore have a responsibility to it. He knows the family is here, he will expect you there. If you are not present it reflects as weakness on the family, I will not have it!"

"I will not stay!"

"You will, as it is your duty!"

Evelyn growled in frustration.

"If I stay I will most likely leap across the table and rip his throat out to spare myself from listening to him!"

Wilfred pointed an imposing finger at her.

"You will stay and you will exhibit courtly elegance and propriety as is your duty!"

Evelyn tossed her head angrily.

"Oh yes, Fates forbid the little half-breed be seen as anything less than perfect or the court shall finally have to do away with her."

Wilfred sighed, his frustration making him weary.

"You stubborn thing. I take it you are aware then, that Lord Embry has sent word asking for my permission to court you?"

Evelyn's eyes blazed.

"I am, and I don't want him or anything to do with him. Rosalind has no objections to him, let him seek her hand if he's so intent on being a part of this family."

"You must refuse him then,"

"I'll not speak to him. It's you he asked to court me, therefore you can inform him I'll have nothing to do with him."

Wilfred sighed again and shook his head.

"You must turn down his courtship yourself and be courtly whilst doing it."

She tossed her head arrogantly.

"I do not feel for him in the least. I will not speak with him, nor subject myself to his foul presence."

Wilfred frowned.

"You WILL face him and you WILL give him answer to his request of courtship. I understand you do not feel for him, but keep in mind, young one, that you shall have to have a suitor eventually."

Evelyn crossed her arms and let her wings fold back, eyes narrowed at her father.

"I need no suitor nor do I wish one."

"You will need to choose a suitor eventually."

"I am already betrothed!"

Wilfred frowned again.

"Your betrothed is dead, Evelyn."

She glared at him.

"He is not dead, Father."

Wilfred softened and he spoke softly.

"Evelyn, they boy is solid stone, there is little chance he will ever be returned to you,"

Evelyn continued to glare at her father and spoke coldly.

"Little chance is still chance. I will NOT forsake him."

"Evelyn, the boy is as good as dead. I pray you to see reason."

Evelyn looked at her father with pain evident in her eyes.

"Every time I go to him, I can still feel his heart. Were he dead I wouldn't be able to feel his heart, but I can still feel his love through the stone. Father, he is not dead."

One silent tear finally began to make it's way down her cheek and Wilfred wrapped his daughter in his arms, stroking her hair as another tear joined the first. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he spoke.

"My little fallen angel…I know your pain, but you must be strong." He gently pushed her away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "We will speak more of this later. I know your hatred for Embry but please, for the family, be strong and every inch the imposing force I know you are. Stay for dessert."

Evelyn moved away and took a deep breath as she wiped away her tears, she turned towards her father, head held high and an expression of superiority on her face.

"What's for dessert?"

Wilfred smiled at her strength and straightened.

"Pumpkin pastry and cream."

Evelyn smirked, taking her father's offered arm.

"Lord Embry detests pumpkin."

Wilfred nodded slightly.

"Yes, precisely why I ordered it."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

The first thought that stuck Sarah as she regarded Lord Embry was that he had the air of a magician who might, at any second, pull a rabbit out of his hat and gloat in the applause. His hazel eyes met hers and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"So Jareth, this is your mortal then?"

Embry took a seat next to Damien made a disgusted face when the Lord wasn't looking. Jareth scowled and crossed his arms.

"I don't recall giving you leave to call me by such informal terms, Embry."

Embry bowed in his seat, with a smirk on his face.

"Forgive me, _sire._" He nodded towards Sarah. "This _is _the mortal though, is it not?"

Sarah spoke up before Jareth had a chance.

"My name is Sarah, not mortal, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak about me as though I were not here."

Jareth smirked.

"I believe your question has been answered."

Deciding to choose his battles, Embry changed the subject.

"What's for dessert then tonight?"

Evelyn and Wilfred entered the room at this moment, each taking their respective seats. Wilfred smiled from his seat.

"I hope we have not kept you waiting long."

Embry beamed at him.

"Not at all, sire, I was just inquiring what was for dessert."

Wilfred nodded.

"Pumpkin pastry with cream."

Embry's smile faded slightly as he responded with a tight 'lovely' as the servants brought out the pastries. Conversation was strained and tight with Embry's presence, the only true discussion was between Embry and Rosalind speaking of news from his side of court. After dessert was finished Wilfred rose, offering his arm to Siian.

"I suggest we adjourn to the parlour. Will you be joining us Lord Embry?"

Embry stood and bowed.

"Actually sire, I would like to speak with the Lady Evelyn privately if I may?"

Evelyn nodded and stood.

"You may, Lord Embry."

He came to stand beside her and offered his arm.

"In the gardens, perhaps?"

She ignored his arm and walked past him as she spoke.

"Very well,"

He frowned and followed her quick steps. Sarah watched them go and couldn't help but wonder just what it was she was getting herself into. Jareth stood and offered her his arm and she smiled as she took it, deciding it really didn't matter what she was getting into as long as she wasn't in it alone.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J

**Kris: Well there you have it, I know it's not very long but I'm amazed I was even able to crank this much out.**

**Jareth: She's been mooning over the boy constantly since Monday.**

**Kris: Shut it, at least we're not a bigillion years apart. He's only one year older than me, unlike SOME couples!**

**Jareth: (crosses his arms and raises and eyebrow) 'Bigillion' is not a number.**

**Kris: Your face isn't a number!**

**Jareth: (looks confused) No...it isn't...Why...**

**Kris: (rolls eyes) Never mind! I'm going to go pound my head against a wall and repeat the words 'I'm not in love' until I think it's true. Tell the readers to review. leaves**

**Jareth: (shakes his head and turns to reviewers) I do apologize, she's been like this all week. For the sake of my sanity, please review...(sounds of banging and 'i'm not in love' can be heard, Jareth pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration) All of you, review! Give her something else to focus on before I go mad!**


	12. Parlour

**CoffeeKris: Well, I know it's short, but my muse wouldn't shut it. Frankly, I didn't expect an update this quick. But It happened.**

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

As the family sat in the parlour talking, Sarah couldn't help but wonder how Evelyn was doing, it had been an hour since dessert and still there was no sign of her or Lord Embry. Despite the short time she'd known Evelyn, Sarah couldn't help but be rather fond of the woman. She wondered who Lord Embry was exactly, and why the family seemed to have split opinions on him. Her train of thought, and all conversation in the room, was interrupted as there was a knock on the door. Wilfred waved a hand and it opened, revealing Lord Embry. Embry entered the room a few steps with a stiff bow, wincing as he did so.

"I am afraid I must take my leave, with your permission sire."

Wilfred raised an eyebrow but nodded from his seat.

"Fair travels Embry."

Lord Embry nodded his head respectfully, one arm clutching his side and left briskly. The room was entirely silent until Damien turned to Demetrius and broke the silence.

"I bet you a bottle of third century Summerberry wine that she's destroying something right now,"

Demetrius shook his head.

"Ha! I bet you a case of Elderberry that she slapped him."

Rosalind rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You're both terrible! Why would she do such things?"

Jareth shook his head with a smirk.

"I think the fact that she hates him would be reason enough,"

Siian sighed.

"Misplaced hatred, in my opinion."

Wilfred frowned.

"I'm not so sure, my dear. Never sure with that one. I know one thing, she better have behaved herself."

Marina tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Lord Embry did seem to be in a bit of pain…"

Wilfred's eyes widened.

"She wouldn't have…"

Siian sighed again.

"She probably did."

Rosalind stood.

"I'm extremely tired, I think I shall adjourn to my rooms."

Marina rose as well.

"I must say that I too am feeling exhausted. Goodnight."

Marina and Rosalind left the room, as the twins continued to wager on what Evelyn had done or was doing.

Siian massaged her temples with her hands.

"I believe that someone should go and check on her…"

The twins jumped up.

"NOT you two. Cease your ridiculous wagers and be off with you."

Having angered their mother enough times to know when to quit, the twins bid a quick goodnight and left the room. Siian stood.

"I am going to bed as well. Wilfred, Jareth, you may deal with her, I am in no condition. Sarah, it was a pleasure meeting you."

She left quickly and Wilfred stood, his expression full of irritation.

"Blast that girl and her temper."

Jareth stood and held his hand out for Sarah who accepted it and rose. He smirked at his father.

"She did come by her temper honestly. We should go see what exactly she has done."

Sarah looked between the two curiously.

"Should I go somewhere or…?"

Jareth smiled at her.

"I believe it would be good for Evelyn to have a female to rely upon. She dislikes most people, the fact that she took the care to meet you before the family summons speaks volumes."

Sarah nodded and the three made their way to the garden to see Evelyn.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

**Kris: Told you it was short. Only fricken reason it's finished is because Jareth over there wouldn't leave me be till I wrote it.**

Jareth: You've taken too long to update, I'm merely trying to break you of that habit and...did you just call me Jareth?  
Kris: Yes.

Jareth: (looks shocked) Not Mr. Tights-too-pants-for-his-own-circulation or Mr. Sparkle-Glitter-Pants or even Sparkle-Spandex-Man?

Kris: Nope.

Jareth: (looks suspicious) Why?

Kris: (shrugs)

Jareth: (looks worried) Dear Lord she's broken...please review while I attempt to...well I'm not sure what I'm going to do but I'm sure it will work.


	13. Angry Evelyn

**CoffeeKris: Time to get a little taste of Evelyn mad! YAY! I tell you, when I started this story I didn't think there'd be this much plot in it...but there is! So, yay!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters. I do own the OC's. MINE!

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

As the three made their way through the castle, a series of bangs and crashing noises became louder and louder. Wilfred's face was one of anger and frustration, while Jareth's was completely blank. They entered the garden and Sarah jumped slightly as a large tree spit in two with a flash of white. Evelyn stood before them, wings expanded, radiating a pulsating white glow as she threw her magic at the garden in front of her, effectively destroying it. Wilfred raised his voice against the noise and called out to Evelyn, who spun around, breathing heavily. Sarah was startled to see that Evelyn's blue eyes were now a glowing white and her hands were covered in white flames. Wilfred was not deterred and crossed his arms as he approached, scowling at her.

"Cease this ridiculous destruction of my garden this minute and explain to me exactly why Lord Embry winced as he bade us goodbye tonight."

Evelyn lifted her chin defiantly, throwing an arm out to the side and flinging out a burst of power which obliterated a birdbath.

"Perhaps he merely finds parting painful."

Wilfred growled and his voice was booming.

"None of your wit, girl! You will explain yourself now!"

Evelyn straightened her shoulders and glared at her father.

"Girl, is it? I am over one thousand years old, I stopped being a 'girl' long ago and I refuse to be treated as such! Explain myself? Better you have Embry explain himself!"

Wilfred's scowl deepened.

"Damn it Evelyn! I told you to be courtly with him!"

She growled in frustration and began to pace.

"I did as you bade me! I refused him as courtly as possible and the bastard refused to accept it. He told me he was 'trying to save me from the power of the courts'. Apparently someone has been raising complaints of me in the courts and the Fae Council are intending to issue me a summons."

Jareth frowned.

"What makes Embry think he could 'save you from the power of the courts'?"

Evelyn barked out a bitter laugh.

"It seems that he is to become a member of the Council. Fortunate timing for him, isn't it? He told me 'I would like to save you from the Council. As lovely as you are, I would not like to see your beauty encased in stone like your former betrothed.' Be thankful Father, that I maintained my 'courtly demeanour' and merely broke his ribs instead of killing him."

Wilfred regarded his daughter for a few moments and spoke, his voice flat.

"So you are to be summoned then. I had wondered if it would come to this. Cease your ridiculous rampage and calm yourself before you loose consciousness. We will make arrangements tomorrow morning."

That said, Wilfred turned and left the garden without another word. Jareth frowned as he watched his father leave. Feeling a need to break the tension Sarah looked around the garden and turned her gaze to Evelyn, who was breathing a little calmer and the glow around her was beginning to fade.

"It's a good thing you don't do landscaping for a living or you'd be out of business."

Evelyn smirked slightly, her eyes beginning to return to their normal shade of blue.

"I will fix it tomorrow,"

Sarah smiled.

"I could help you if you'd like. I'm not so good at keeping my flowers alive, but I'm really good at arranging them."

Evelyn nodded, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"I would like that."

Jareth looked at his sister and held out a hand which she accepted.

"You need to learn to control your temper, sister. It is a powerful weapon and you squander it when you fail to control it."

Evelyn nodded, breathing deep calming breaths until the glowing energy had gone and she looked exhausted.

"I am tired of fighting, brother."

He sighed.

"I know,"

Evelyn squeezed his hand and released it, looking over at Sarah.

"Come Sarah, let us discuss how we shall decorate this garden."

Jareth frowned.

"Sister, you look as though you may drop at any moment."

Evelyn opened her mouth to retort, not willing to be seen as weak, but Sarah interrupted her.

"Jareth's right. It's been a long day, we can talk about it tomorrow."

Evelyn gazed at Sarah intently for a moment before nodding wearrily.

"I am accostumed to showing others my anger, you'll have to understand my reluctance to give into any sort of weakness,"

Sarah smiled and gingerly stepped towards Evelyn, looping her arm through the other woman's.

"Weakness? What weakness? If I were you I wouldn't have been able to wait until that creep left before releasing my anger. I'd probably have torn him apart. That's a pretty big strength to me."

Evelyn smiled genuinely and suprised Sarah with a soft hug.

"Thank you,"

Sarah smiled in return. Evelyn gave a soft smile to her brother before straightening her posture and walking into the castle, barely making it to her room before collapsing on her bed in a fit of exhaustion and angry tears of grief for her beloved.

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

Kris: Wow, kinda heavy this time isn't it, Monsier Fluffy Mullet?

Jareth: (looks up in shock at Kris using a nickname for him and crushes her in a hug)

**Kris: (looks shocked and can't breathe)**

**Jareth: (continues to hug, then realizes he's not behaving very regal and quickly releases her)**

**Kris: (gasps for breath)**

Jareth: (dusting off his sleeves) I see you're back to your old self.

**Kris: (continues to take deep breaths of air) I will be now that I can breathe again...(looks startled) Wait a minute...YOU were WORRIED about ME!**

**Jareth: (looks incredulous) I was not.**

**Kris: (grins) You were too!  
****  
Jareth: (scowls) I tell you woman, I was not concerned.**

Kris: (still grinning) You LIKE me!

Jareth: (scoffs) Hardly, you're a burden I bear.

Kris: (hugs Goblin King) Awwww! You loooooooves me! (looks to readers) Please Review!

**Jareth: (looks at readers) Help me!**


	14. Dialogue

**CoffeeKris: Thanks to everyone for your reviews! I don't have anything to say, so I'll just get on with the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or it's characters, I only own the OC's.

WARNING: I am not responsible for any physical or mental injury that may occur from reading this story. I.E. Cracked ribs from laughter. I'M LOOKING AT YOU LIXXLE! :)

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

Jareth sighed as he watched his sister's retreat, taking a deep breath he surveyed the damage done to the garden. Every statue, stone bench, birdbath and fountain were obliterated, trees were shredded and the earth was split and cracked. It looked more like a battle field than a garden. He noticed Sarah's concerned gaze and turned to her.

"Evelyn has never been very good at controlling her temper,"

Sarah shrugged.

"Like I told her, I think she held her temper better than I would have."

Jareth shook his head grimly.

"Though she doesn't have a royal status, Evelyn is among the most powerful of us and as such it is her duty to control her temper. Not only for her own safety, but for the safety of others. Unfortunately, my sister has never been particularly willing to hide her emotions and as hard as she has tried, she cannot seem to keep the tight reign on her temper that is necessary for her to survive the courts. Though, I'm amazed she waited until Embry left before destroying the garden."

Sarah looked around the garden as she spoke.

"Evelyn really hates Embry doesn't she? All your Father had to do was mention his name and she was up like a shot."

Jareth nodded.

"She hates him yes, along with almost all the members of the Fae Council and a few other Lords and Ladies. My sister lost someone very dear to her years ago as a result of those people and she has hated them ever since."

Sarah shook her head sadly.

"She really hasn't had it easy, has she?"

Jareth shook his head with a sad smile.

"No, but then again, neither have the people who've crossed her…I'm sure you can understand why after seeing her temper."

Sarah smiled.

"Believe it or not, I can. So, are we going back toooohaaaacassssslll?" She smiled sheepishly after her yawn. Jareth smirked at her.

"Was I supposed to be able to understand that?"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me for yawning, _your majesty_. What I said was, are we going back to the castle and just coming back tomorrow?"

"No, we have rooms prepared here for us and judging from your yawn, it is time we used them. May I escort you to your room Miss. Williams."

He gave her a mock bow and offered his arm. She curtseyed in return.

"You may,"  
**J**

**S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
**

Embry sat at the desk of his library, fuming. A knock came at his door and he waved a hand, letting it open. Rosalind came through and glared at him, arms crossed.

"What were you doing at my parent's home tonight, and what business did you have with the Halfling?"

Embry winced as he stood, his healer had mended his broken ribs, but they were still tender.

" I was at your parent's home tonight to ask the Halfling if I might court her."

Rosalind wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Court her? That is disgusting. Besides, why would you want her?"

Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous Princess? I have my reasons, and I can assure you that it will only further our cause. What happened after I left?"

Rosalind huffed.

"The stupid thing threw a tantrum in the garden, which is now completely destroyed. Father, Jareth and his little mortal went to calm her down."

Embry nodded with a smile.

"Good, I had worried our little Halfling was learning to control her temper."

Rosalind looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps you didn't provoke her enough."

Embry nodded.

"It will take more to set her off, however now I have a basis for what will make her react and that is what is important. Happy now Princess? No longer worried I've fallen for your little Halfling half sister?"

Rosalind sighed.

"I suppose so,"

Embry smiled and gave a mock bow, wincing as he did so. Rosalind shook her head.

"What did the little beast to do you anyway?"

"Hit me in the chest with a bolt of pure magic, sent me sprawling into statue, which broke a few ribs."

Rosalind nodded and she moved to leave.

"You most definitely didn't provoke her very much then. If you had, I doubt you'd still be standing."

Embry shook his head as Rosalind left.

"You had best keep that in mind foolish Princess," he muttered.

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

Kris: There, mooooooooore plot! (sees Jareth enter the room followed by Kore-of-Myth)

**Kore-of-Myth: Go Jareth! Go Jareth! Yeah, yeah go Jareth! Make Kris sane! Yeah, yeah, make Kris sane!**

**Jareth: (growls) For the last time, THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!**

**Kris: I thought you once told me that anything was possible and nothing was what it seemed, are you changing your mind Jerry-kins?**

**Kore-of-Myth: Burn!**

**Jareth: (glares and sends Kore-of-Myth home, since last time he sent a scribe to the Bog he ended up in a horrible story involving hedge clippers)**

**Kris: Is Jaweth a grumpy Kingy Wingy? Yes he is! (pinches Jareth's cheek)**

**Jareth: (eye twitches in anger) You have thirteen seconds to give me one good reason I shouldn't trap you in a dream about a world where Johnny Depp never existed.**

**Kris: (gasps in horror) Ummm...because I've brought you a gift?**

**Jareth: (glares) If this is another cookie named Sarah Williams, I'm not interested.**

**Kris: Nope, it's a human named Sarah Williams and she's in that room over there (points). Deal?**

**Jareth: (blinks) Deal! (runs to the room)**

**Kris: Course, it's not the Sarah Williams that ran his Labyrinth. This Sarah Williams used to be Seth Williams, but he's a she now and has changed his name...of course I'm sure Jareth wouldn't assume it was HIS Sarah Williams...(hears outraged yell) Tee hee, man I'm sooooo dead this time...Review? (runs away)**


	15. Evelyn's Love

**CoffeeKris: Ok, I've had a few questions about Evelyn's lover and now you alllllllll get to meet him. Hurrah! I do hope to get some reviews, especially since I stayed up writing this chapter after an essay I did. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the OC's NOT Labyrinth or it's characters. And in reference to the author's notes, I don't own monty python either.**

Brennen stood silently in the shadow of a great willow, awaiting his prey. His deep brown eyes followed her every movement, as she strolled aimlessly through the garden. A strand of mahogany hair fell into his eyes, but he dared not move lest he alert his prey to his presence. At last she moved to the curtain of the willow's leaves and he sprung, lifting her off her feet and spinning her as she yelped in surprise. Laughing he put her down and stole a quick kiss.

"Did I startle you, Evelyn?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"No,"

He gave her a charming smile and gathered her in his arms.

"Liar,"

She snuggled against him and sighed before she spoke.

"I thought you were supposed to be studying with your Father until the coronation,"

He chuckled.

"I was…am. However it seems I became lost in the forest as we were studying the trails…"

Evelyn scoffed.

"The heir to the Forest Kingdom getting lost in the forest. Some King you'll make."

Brennen gave her a mischievous look.

"Ah, well I suppose I shall have to keep my Queen close by my side so that if I am lost, at least I am lost with good company. What say you my Queen?"

Evelyn sighed.

"Let us not get ahead of ourselves,"

Brennen frowned.

"Do you not want to be my Queen, love?"

Evelyn shook her head.

"I've heard rumours that the Fae Council is not happy with our courtship. Rumours that they intend to make you choose. If it comes to that, I do not wish for you to choose me. You have a responsibility to your subjects."

Brennen put a hand on her face and looked into her eyes.

"Silly woman. It matters not what you wish for me to choose. When the choice is between everything or you, I will always choose you Evelyn. My little Dark Winged Angel."

Evelyn sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"Stupid, stubborn man. I love you."

He chuckled and held her tighter.

"As I love you, Dark Wings. As I love you."

Evelyn awoke from her dream and held her head in her hands, her body shaking with a silent sob.

_Bloody memories, tormenting my dreams and tormenting my heart._

With a sigh, Evelyn tossed off the bedcovers and moved to the window. It was not yet dawn and yet she knew she would not sleep. Opening the large windows, she spread her wings and flew into the brisk night air to visit her stone love.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

Jareth watched as Evelyn and Sarah sat in the garden discussing and rearranging their work. Sarah used her imagination to tell Evelyn where what should go and Evelyn would create it with her magic. He smiled in amusement as Sarah chatted animatedly, making large gestures with her hands. Evelyn laughed and sent out a burst of white flame which quickly turned into a fountain depicting Sarah and Jareth in a rather intimate position. Sarah's face turned beat red and she slapped a hand to her face, muttering something. Evelyn shrugged and sent another flame which changed the two figures to a tree with two doves on one branch, snuggling. Water poured from the ends of the tree branches into the base.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Jareth turned to see his father come and stand beside him, surveying the garden.

"Though I don't condone your sister's temper, I must say the garden is a vast improvement."

Jareth chuckled and nodded.

"I believe this would be the fourth time she's destroyed the garden?"

Wilfred sighed and nodded.

"Yes, well…I would rather it the garden than the castle. It's been years and I still haven't gotten my study back the way I like it. I see she has help in restoring the garden. It seems your Sarah strikes a chord with our Angel."

Jareth nodded and turned to watch the two flitting around the garden, adding flowers, trees, shrubs, benches, birdbaths, and statues wherever they went.

"Sarah told me she feels she can relate to Evelyn. The two both share some idea of what it is like to feel unwanted and rejected."

Wilfred frowned and nodded.

"Were it within my power, your sister never would have been subjected to those feelings. I blame myself for her pain, perhaps that is why I push her to be so strong. She will need to be strong if the Fae Council calls her, she has few allies there."

Jareth shrugged.

"Few are worthy of being her ally there."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

Sarah shook her head as Evelyn conjured up a ridiculously ornate hummingbird feeder.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" She asked, regarding the suspended castle filled with nectar. Evelyn regarded it for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, not really hummingbird style I suppose." She tossed a flame at it and the castle turned into a lovely vine of flowers, each individual flower full of nectar.

"Better?"

Sarah nodded.

"Much," She looked at Evelyn and couldn't help but notice how worn out the woman looked.

"Evelyn, if you don't mind me asking…did you sleep ok last night? You still look exhausted, maybe we should take a break from the garden?"

Evelyn shook her head with a small smile.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. My sleep was interrupted last night, so I flew home for a bit, my way of relaxing after a trying day."

Sarah nodded.

"I didn't realize you had a place of your own, I thought you lived here with your parents."

Evelyn smiled and shook her head.

"No, I have a small manor of my own between the Labyrinth and the Forest Kingdom. The twins have their own place at the base of the Mountain Kingdom. The only one of us that still lives here is Rosalind. The rest of us just come to visit."

"Why doesn't Rosalind have a place of her own? I mean, if the rest of you do?"

Evelyn smiled and shrugged.

"Marina lives with her husband, the twins and I are warrior leaders of the Fates, so we had reason to live apart from home, Jareth has the Labyrinth, Rosalind is a princess. She has no reason to live alone and it really isn't considered proper for her to do so. In all honesty, the only reason I'm allowed to live on my own is because I'm responsible to the Fates and I'm already seen as improper."

Sarah nodded again and was not sure what to say, but was saved from responding by a large growl from her stomach. Evelyn laughed.

"Hungry, Sarah?"

Sarah smiled and shrugged.

"Apparently,"

Evelyn nodded towards Jareth and Sarah turned to see him and his father watching them, talking.

"It seems Father has come out to see the garden. Shall we go see if we can convince the gentlemen to take us to lunch?"

Sarah smiled ruefully.

"One growl from my stomach and I think we'll have them convinced we need it."

Evelyn smiled and the two set off.

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

**Kris: (giggles and hides)**

**Jareth: (storms in looking around) WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DAMNDABLE WOMAN?!**

**Kris: (can't resist and jumps out behind the Goblin King) BAH!**

**Jareth: (spins around and growls) You have pushed me too far this time scribe! I forgave the Sarah cookie incident, but a MAN Sarah?**

**Kris: (laughs and bounces up and down) Yep! Who's the tricky one! IIIIIIIIII'm the tricky one! I win, you lose. I'm right your wrong. In fact, since I'm right you have to be left and in order to win you have to be right and since you're left you're not right so you can never win ergo I win because I'm right.**

**Jareth: (scowls and looks suspicious) Have you lost your mind or have you gotten into the Sambuca again?**

**Kris: (shakes her head) I had chocolate milk! Oh, AND chocolate cake! It was a peice of cake, chocolate cake and it was a tasty reward for finishing my essay!**

**Jareth: (looks horrified) Dear Lord...she's had chocolate...a large quantity of chocolate. (disappears in a poof of glitter)**

**Kris: (frowns) Dagnabit! How'm I supposed to write another chapter if he's hiding from my chocolate induced crazy? (turns to readers) Review while I search out King of the Afraid-of-Writers-With-Chocolate People. (runs out yelling) JARETH!!**

**Grahm Chapman: (enters on stage in his military uniform) Right, these author's notes have gotten far too silly. Off with the lot of you, but don't forget to review. Right, off you go. Go on now. Review.**


	16. Back the Labyrinth

**CoffeeKris: Well here it is, another new chapter. I know things are a lil heavy right now, but in the next few chapters they're gonna lighten up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters. I own all the original characters and if you use them without permission I will bite you.**

J

**S**

**J**

**S**

Sarah waited patiently as Jareth spoke with Evelyn. They had been visiting for three days and now it was time to return to the Labyrinth. Both had already said their goodbyes to everyone and now she simply was waiting for him to finish speaking with Evelyn. Jareth had told her that there was a possibility that the Fae Council would summon Evelyn in an effort to put her on trial.

_I never thought that the Underground would have problems anything like the Aboveground, but apparently racism is everywhere. Guess I still take things for granted._

Sarah shook her head to clear her thoughts as she watched Evelyn toss her head arrogantly as she spoke, Jareth shook his head as he replied and Sarah couldn't help but smile a little. She wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about, but she couldn't help but notice that the two were equally arrogant and stubborn. It was thoroughly amusing to watch, though if she thought about it, she and Toby acted similarly at times. Sarah grinned thinking to the barbeque in two weeks time. She was interested to see how Jareth would react to her family.

_My family may not be as cool and intimidating as Jareth's was, but I won't be surprised if they terrify him any way._

J

S

J

S

J

S

J

S

"You can't just ignore a summons if it comes, Evelyn."

Jareth scowled at his sister as she waved a dismissive hand at him.

"I won't be ignoring it, I'll simply won't receive it. The Council may be powerful, but even they cannot keep tabs on me if I am constantly moving and weaving between realms."

"You cannot keep running forever! It's undignified, it implies you have something to be ashamed of and it will exhaust you."

Evelyn looked at him evenly.

"I do not intend to run forever, I am merely evading a summons until I have a plan of action. I am biding my time, brother."

Jareth opened his mouth to retort but Evelyn held up a hand and cut him off.

"Enough. The subject has been talked to death and you are keeping Sarah waiting. Go, I will be fine."

Jareth frowned.

"You say that, but you don't believe it."

Evelyn smiled as she embraced her brother.

"You believe it, though you don't say it."

Jareth returned the embrace solemnly.

"Should you have need of me…"

He trailed off searching her eyes for any hint of insecurity, but all he found was pure determination.

"I will call."

She smiled and watched as he nodded before walking to Sarah and departing swiftly. Evelyn stood watching the spot where her brother and friend had just been, though it was early, she had no doubt that Sarah would one day be her sister-in-law.

Hearing soft footsteps behind her, she spoke.

"If you've come to talk me out of avoiding a summons, Father, I'm afraid your son already has tried and failed."

Wilfred shook his head as he stood beside her, looking out at the landscape.

"No Angel, I understand your logic; I think it wise. Your mother on the other hand, does not understand."

Evelyn gave a slight nod of her head.

"Mother believes I should face the Council and I will, but not now. I did not expect her to understand."

Wilfred frowned.

"You know she loves you as one of her own."

Evelyn shook her head.

"No. She loves me yes, but not the same. When she looks at me, the love she feels is tinged with guilt. Each time she looks at me she feels guilty that she still feels a stab of resentment towards me, I am the constant reminder of an old hurt."

Wilfred sighed, he had an inclination that Evelyn was aware of Siian's struggle to accept her, but she had never outright spoken of it before.

"You have had much pain little one, if you are to dwell on such things you will go mad."

He turned and patted her shoulder before returning to the castle. Evelyn continued to stand watching the landscape.

"One cannot go mad when they have already gone, Father." she whispered.

J

**S**

**J**

**S**

**J**

**Kris: (smiles largely) Good news! I found Jareth! Unfortunately he would only agree to return if I stopped giving him pants related nicknames.**

**Jareth: (scowls) Yes, well that was before I knew that your Theatre Prof was going to give you homemade sugar cookies. (looks at readers) She's been repulsively energetic all day.**

**Kris: (smiles bouncing up and down) Don't forget he balanced a baseball cap by it's brim on his nose, and then flipped it on his head. OR when he balanced the desk on his chin, that was saweeet!**

**Jareth: (rolls eyes) Your university often sounds like a ridiculously expensive daycare.**

**Kris: Pffffft! Don't be silly Mr.I-wear-peach-lip-gloss-at-balls-cause-i-think-it-makes-me-look-badass, daycare doesn't have booze!**

**Jareth: (scowl) I thought we agreed no nicknames.**

**Kris: Nooooooo, we agreed no pants related nicknames. I was mocking your lip gloss not your pants.**** (grins) To all my readers: Please Review! (turns to Jareth) Give the readers a reason to review.**

**Jareth: (raises eyebrow) Like what exactly?**

**Kris: Take off your shirt.**

**Jareth: What?!**

**Kris: Do it.**

**Jareth: No!**

**Kris: Do it or I will write a slash story. You and Hoggle.**

**Jareth: (winces and takes off his shirt) I feel dirty.**

**Kris: (can't look at readers cause she's a little entranced) REVIEW!**


	17. Before BBQ

**CoffeeKris: A warning ducks, though this chapter has been uploaded fairly quick, I have exams coming up soon so new chapters probably won't be around for awhile. Also since I'm moving back home for a few months this means chapters will be slow due to (shudder) returning to dial-up. Oh God! (cries)  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J**

The two weeks preceding the family barbeque dragged on and on for Sarah. For Jareth, on the other hand, they flew by at a disturbingly quick pace. Now he sat stiffly in his mortal clothes, while Sarah was mixing the potato salad and talking to her step-mother on the phone.

"No, Karen, don't worry I'm sure there's going to be plenty of food….no-sorry what?……I'm surprised that they didn't just shove him off to stay with his dad, but at least Toby'll have someone his age to hang out with….No I have no problems with the kid, it's his alcoholic mother that irritates me."  
She breathed a deep sigh and set the potato salad on the counter wiping off the spoon.

"Yes, I know, she ranted at me last time I talked to her, but back to the point. How many are coming for sure….Oh wow. Well how much food did you make?"  
She wrapped cellophane around the plastic bowl and mouthed 'God Karen worries too much' to Jareth.

"Karen, that's enough food to feed an army! Besides, I'm bringing potato salad and broccoli salad, and you know that my aunts are probably going to bring food as well. If anything you'll be drowning in leftovers. Listen, we'll be over in about forty-five minutes, but I have to….what? I'm not sure, let me check." Sarah pulled the phone away from her and covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"Jareth are you allergic to anything?"

He shook his head and she returned to the phone.

"No, he says he isn't….I never thought about it before….I don't know, it never came up. Karen? I have to go, I still need to fix myself up a little before we come over. Ok…what? I thought Dad was picking that up. No it's fine, we'll just take a little detour that's all. Ok. See you soon. Alright. Bye."

Sarah sighed as she set the phone back on the hook and looked at Jareth's rigid stance with a smirk.

"You look supremely uncomfortable,"

He frowned.

"I assure you, I am quite comfortable,"

Sarah snorted.

"Oh yeah, that explains why you're sitting like someone shoved a steel pole up your-"

"Do we not have to get going soon?" Jareth interrupted, a look of annoyance on his face. Sarah continued to smirk but let him change the subject.

"Yeah, my dad was supposed to pick up the beer for the barbeque but apparently he left a bunch of stuff till last minute, so we're going to go get it on our way there."

She smiled at him and stuck the potato salad in the fridge before going to change. Jareth continued to sit stiffly, running the various scenarios of what he imagined Sarah's family to be like through his head. Each one was more terrifying than the last. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize Sarah re-enter the kitchen until she spoke to him.

"Hey," she said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and looked at her.

"I know you're nervous about meeting my family, but don't worry about it. They'll love you." She gave him a soft smile, he sighed.

"And if they don't?"

Sarah grinned and shrugged.

"They will. But if they don't, to hell with them, they'll come around eventually."  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
Sarah's father huffed as he finally was able to sit down, having spent all day setting up plastic chairs and tables as well as doing some last minute things that had snuck up on him. Karen smiled sympathetically and handed him a glass of lemonade. He let out another puff of air.

"Remind me why I do this every year?" he pleaded, taking a deep drink of the lemonade. Karen smiled shaking her head.

"Because you love it, I love it, and the kids love it."

Robert sighed.

"Ah yes, I knew there was a reason. Speaking of the kids, when is Sarah arriving?"

Karen glanced at the clock.

"She and Jareth should be here in about fifteen minutes."

Robert frowned as he finished his lemonade.

"Who's Jareth?"

Karen rolled her eyes, grabbing the glass and putting it in the sink.

"Sarah's boyfriend. I told you a week ago she was bringing him!"

Robert frowned again as he searched his memory.

"No you didn't."

Karen sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned against the sink.

"Yes, I did."

Robert shrugged.

"Well I forgot then. Tell me again, what's he like?"

Karen smiled at her husband's absentmindedness and shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never met him. Sarah said he's from England, apparently he runs some sort of family business."

"What's he doing in the States then?"

Just then the phone rang, Karen answered as she went to answer it.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him when you meet him…and for heaven's sake don't grill the poor man."

With that, she answered the phone and walked into the living room. Robert grumbled as she left.

"I won't grill him…so long as he's good enough for her…if he's not, I'm gonna grill him on the damn barbeque."

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

Kris: Well there you have it! Another...(watches a lipstick covered, dishevled Jareth enter)

**Jareth: (glares) Do you have ANY inclination of what the repercussions of you forcing me to take off my shirt off have been?**

**Kris: (smiles innoncently) No?**

**Jareth: (scowls and absolutely glowers) Kore-of-Myth wouldn't stop staring at me, OceanFae tossed money at me and drooled on me, and futrCSI1490 stared at me, drooled on me, and chased me for a good thirteen hours. Not to mention various other fangirls attacking me and shoving money down my tights!**

**Kris: Thirteen hours? Irony! They shoved money down your tights? How much? **

**Jareth: (scowls) Thirteen hundred, thirteen dollars and thirteen cents. You do realize I'm going to have to punish you for this?**

**Kris: Wow. More irony. Wait...punish me? No, wait, don't! I've brought you a gift!**

**Jareth: (glares) I've had enough of your gifts woman. They're always a trick.**

**Kris: (shakes head) No, not this time. This time I SWEAR it's true, see? (The real honest to goodness Sarah Williams enters)**

**Jareth: (looks suspicious) This isn't another trick is it?**

**Kris: (smiles) Nope!**

**Jareth: (grins and disappears with Sarah)**

**Kris: No trick this time folks, just a plea for reviews. Actually make that a terrifying demand. Terror's fun. (clears throat) REVIEW MORTALS!**


	18. More Before BBQ

**CoffeeKris: GASP! New Chapter? So soon! Don't get used to it, this is merely the result of my favourite activity not-studying-philosophy!  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J**

Sarah couldn't help but grin as she and Jareth pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. She loved these big family get-togethers, they just seemed to have a certain energy to them. Beside her, in the passenger seat, Jareth sat with his lips compressed into a thin line. He was not looking forward to the event, nor did he feel the energy that Sarah seemed to be tuned into. She turned off the car and leaned on the steering wheel, turned to him.

"Ready?"

He nodded stiffly, Sarah shrugged with a bit of a smile and got out of the car. Sarah opened the cooler, passing one of the salads to Jareth before grabbing the other and shutting the cooler. As the approached the porch, Sarah stole a quick glance at Jareth, he still seemed nervous. She moved the salad so she could hold it with one hand and gave him a one armed hug.

"You'll be fine, relax." She smiled at him and he smiled in return, seeming to relax a little. Knocking on the door a couple times, Sarah opened the door and ushered Jareth inside.

"Hellooooo, Karen, Dad, we're here!"

Karen quickly bustled out of the kitchen and smiled upon seeing Sarah and Jareth.

"Hello Sarah, you're Dad's in the garage attempting to find the horseshoes. Jareth, so nice to meet you. Sarah's told me not nearly enough about you! Oh you brought salad, Sarah you're a sweetheart. That reminds me did you bring the beer?"

Sarah grinned at her step-mother and passed her the salad.

"Yes, don't worry it's in the car. Jareth, why don't you take the salad into the kitchen with Karen and I'll bring in the cooler?"

Jareth set his jaw and shot Sarah a look that said both 'why have you forsaken me' and 'I am most displeased' but Karen didn't notice as she smiled brightly.

"That's a lovely idea, gives me a chance to find out what mischief you've been up to."

Sarah grinned and gave Jareth a shrug as he glared at her before following Karen into the kitchen.

Karen opened the fridge and Jareth couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer amount of food in there and he wondered how she intended to fit two more items in. Feeling slightly awkward in the silence he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Sarah told me you were concerned over the amount of food but judging from the look of your fridge, I should think you would be more concerned over whether or not you'd have room for any more."

Karen chuckled as she rearranged the items in the fridge.

"You haven't seen how much our family can eat, besides there's going to be quite a number of us here." She turned and flashed him a quick smile, "Think you're up to the challenge?" He raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised. She chuckled again. "Oh don't look so shocked. I know how it feels to meet the entire hoard for the first time, I'm sure you'll do fine. I was terrified when I met them all for the first time, Sarah must have great confidence in you to toss them all at you at once."

Jareth passed Karen the second salad, and remained silent, unable to think of anything to say. Luckily, he was saved from answering as Sarah entered lugging the cooler.

"Urgh, this thing weighs a ton." She set it down on the table, breathing heavily. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Right there is fine dear, is that all of it?"

Sarah shook her head, still trying to catch her breath.

"No, there's still two cases in the car. I'll get them in a second,"

Jareth shook his head and took the keys from Sarah's hand.

"You're out of breath, I'll get them."

Sarah sat down and shrugged.

"That works too."

Karen smiled and leaned against the fridge, speaking once Jareth left the room.

"He hides it well but I think the poor man is terrified,"

Sarah shrugged with a grin.

"Serves him right, I felt like I was facing a firing squad when I met his family."

Karen's eyebrows rose.

"You met his family? In England? Already? I was surprised enough you were bringing him to meet us."

Sarah shook her head.

"His family visited him a few weeks ago, I met them then."

Karen nodded still looking slightly surprised as Jareth entered with the last two cases. Karen looked at the beer and bit her lip.

"You're sure that'll be enough?"

Sarah laughed.

"Karen, the cooler's full, there's two cases there not to mention Uncle Phil brings a keg and a forty every year!"

Karen shook her head with a sigh.

"That better be all he brings this year…"

Sarah snorted and Jareth looked slightly confused, the sound of a sliding door was heard and Robert's voice reached the kitchen before he himself did.

"Karen, I couldn't find the damn horseshoes in the garage, do you think they're in the basement?" He stopped as he reached the kitchen and spotted Sarah.  
"Hey there Princess. Do you have a hug for your old Dad?"

Sarah stood up.

"Nope!" She grinned and gave her dad a hug. He smiled and released her, his eyes moving to Jareth and his smile falling slightly.

"You must be Jareth," he offered his hand which Jareth accepted, noting and matching the strength the other man's grip.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Williams."

"Sarah tell us you run a family business in England?"

Jareth nodded, he and Sarah had created an background story for him, seeing as her family was not likely to believe the truth.

"Yes sir,"

"What brings you stateside then?"

"I've been having regular meetings with a former supplier, hoping to re-establish a working relationship with them."

Sarah had to fight to keep a smile off her face, if only her Dad knew just how accurate Jareth's response truly was.

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

**Kris:(watches a very satisfied look Jareth enter) Well, well, well...someone looks happy.**

**Jareth: (hugs Kris) You, my dear scribe, are a blessing.**

**Kris: (smirk) You do know that I'm still going to irritate you. More so currently since I'm frustrated with philosophy and due to the failure of my car, I don't get to see the man I'm still trying to make myself believe I'm not in love with. In fact, the Goblins are currently performing a thirteen part Goblin Opera.**

**Jareth: (groans) They're performing an Opera? Who gave them that blasted idea?!**

**Kris: (smiles) They caught me listening to the Barber of Seville. So I taught them about Opera.**

**Jareth: (scowls) I take it back, you're not a blessing you're a curse! Why?!**

**Kris: (shrug) Because I wrote a horrible off-key opera to torture you with called 'Thirteen Hundred Reasons Kris Could Kick Our Sock Stuffed Sparkly Spandex King In His Royal Highness's Highny' and I needed a cast to perform it. A chicken is playing the part of you. You have no idea how hard it was to find a chicken sized platinum blonde lion mullet wig.**

**Jareth: (radiates fury) I will toss you in the bog for this!**

**Kris: (glares) If you do, I'll super glue myself to you and then not only will you be smelly, you'll never have a private moment ever again AND I will interrupt every single lovely dovey moment between you and Sarah, not to mention she won't want you when you're all boggy smelling.**

**Jareth: I could dissolve the glue with magic easily.**

**Kris: Pffft, you can't dissolve super glue with anything! It's like Keith Richards, it's indestructable! Now take off your shirt for the reviewers!**

**Jareth: Not after what happened last time!**

**Kris: But it's what my readers want, and I want reviews...and eye candy.**

**Jareth: The answer is no! (dissappears) **

**Kris: Damn it! Don't worry my dear readers, next chapter I promise you a shirtless Jareth, providing you review! TO THE REVIEW-MO-BILE!**


	19. Two Aunts Three Uncles and a Keg

**CoffeeKris: Two exams done, two more to go! WHOO! As a celebration, I have wrote a new chapter and it's longer than normal!  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

Robert was not usually a gruff or abrasive man, in fact when it came to most things he was rather soft spoken. Unfortunately for Jareth, the exception to Robert's usual demeanour was when it came to his family. Robert regarded Jareth with narrowed eyes as he started firing questions.

"So how long will you be stateside then?"

"I'll be flying back and forth for a while longer yet."

"What exactly does your business do?"

"We import goods for businesses in our surrounding area and oversee the management of our own small chain of stores."

"And how long have you and Sarah been dating?"

"Just shy of three months, sir."

"I assume you have no plans for what happens when you return to England then."

"Robert!" Karen shot him a look and Sarah decided to be merciful and change the subject.

"So Dad, where's Toby?"

Robert briefly shifted his gaze from Jareth to Sarah.

"He's at his friend Jake's house, Jake's parents should be brining him back shortly. Do you have any siblings Jareth?"

Jareth was growing tired of the man's questions, but restrained his temper since he was certain that Sarah wouldn't be happy with him if he sent her father to the bog.

"Yes, three sisters and two brothers."

Robert opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off by a yell and a rap at the door. Robert sighed and went to open the door as Sarah, Jareth and Karen followed. Robert opened the door to reveal a tall, muscular man in his early forties with a big smile, holding Toby upside down by his ankles. With Toby's overnight bag on his shoulder.

"Hey Robert! Look what I found on my way to the door, it's a lawn gnome come to life!"

Robert sighed as he moved from the door, letting the man walk in still holding Toby upside down. The young blonde boy was turning slightly red in the face and laughed.

"Uncle Phil, put me down!"

Phil grinned and looked down at Toby.

"Say the magic words…"

"No!"

"Say them!" Phil gently swung Toby back and forth. Toby laughed again.

"Ok, Ok! Phil rules!"

"Of course I do!" Phil said, setting Toby down and handing him his bag. Having set the boy down he turned his attention to Karen.

"Hello hot wife of my brother-in-law!" He grabbed her in a hug. Karen chuckled and patted his back.

"Hello Phil."

Phil let go and looked at Sarah.

"Hey there Super-Babe!" He gave her a bear hug and lifted her off the ground before setting her down and looking at Jareth.

"And who's this? Don't tell me Super-Babe went and found herself some man candy! You're not old enough for that yet, you're only, what, seven?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the nickname and grinned.

"No I'm not seven, I'm twenty five and you'd know that if you visited more often you big jerkwad."

Phil put a hand to his chest.

"Hey now, that's cruel. I can't visit as often as I used to, I've got a common-law wife and child that isn't mine but still kicks butt so he might as well be mine to take care of now."

Sarah rolled her eyes again as Karen spoke up.

"Speaking of Ann and Jeffery, are they not coming in?"

Phil shook his head.

"Nah, they didn't come. They were going to but Jeff's dad wanted to take him fishing last minute and Ann got called in to work this weekend."

Karen frowned.

"Oh that's too bad, but maybe they can come next time you visit."

Phil nodded.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, I brought a keg and a forty for you. Which I'm going to need help carrying in. Hey Super-Babe's man candy, want to help be bring in the keg and Sarah you can grab the forty?" With a grin Phil ducked out the door leaving Sarah and Jareth to follow.

"Hey Uncle Phil his name is Jareth, by the way, not 'Super-Babe's man candy'. Jareth, this is my Uncle Phil, my mom's brother."

Phil stuck out a hand and Jareth shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Phil."

"Same to you buddy. Oh Sarah, you in for a little 'inspiration' later?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Phil, if Dad or Karen find out you brought that stuff they're going to kill you."

Phil shrugged with a grin.

"I've had a good run. Ok, here's the forty." He passed it to Sarah and grabbed one side of the keg while Jareth grabbed the other, the three took everything to the backyard. Phil headed back into the house and once he departed Jareth turned to Sarah.

"Sarah, what was your uncle talking about when he asked if you were in for a little 'inspiration'?"

Sarah laughed and shook her head with a slight blush.

"Phil was asking me if I wanted to smoke weed with him later."

Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"And do you usually smoke weed?"

Sarah laughed again.

"No, I tried some once, didn't like it. Phil just offers because he's Phil and that's what he does."

Jareth opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by Toby sneaking up behind Sarah and startling her.

"You are sooo gonna pay for that squirt!" she glared at him with a smile. Toby shrugged.

"Serves you right for not saying hi earlier,"

Sarah laughed.

"Hey you can't blame me for that, Uncle Phil was hogging all the attention. But, I'll say hi now. Hi Toby! Toby, this is Jareth. Jareth, this is my little brother Toby."

Jareth smiled and shook the boy's hand.

"Hello Toby, I'm very pleased to meet you."

Toby smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you too. Are you Sarah's boyfriend?"

Jareth chuckled.

"I suppose I am, yes."

Toby nodded his head for a moment.

"Thought so. Gross. Sarah, Mom said to tell you that Aunt Delia, Uncle Ray, Aunt Mary, and Uncle Leo are here."

"Ok, best go meet them."

No sooner were Sarah and Jareth in the house, were they swooped upon by the aunts and uncles. A plump blonde haired woman was the first to speak.

"Oh Sarah, look how much you've grown! You're the spitting image of your mother, and you're so thin! We'll have to get some of my homemade buns in you to fill you up!"

Sarah laughed as she hugged the older woman.

"Hello to you too Aunt Delia," she looked over to a balding, dark haired man standing back a bit and waved at him.

"Hey Uncle Ray," he grunted with a smile in response before the brown haired woman swept Sarah in a hug.

"Hi there mousy! Have you been keeping out of trouble?"

Sarah feigned shock.

"Me? Trouble? Aunt Mary, I'm shocked."

Aunt Mary giggled and a grey haired man staggered over and hugged Sarah.

"Hello Sarah, you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Sarah returned the hug and smiled.

"Thanks, you look good too Uncle Leo."

She stepped back and took hold of Jareth's hand.

"Aunt Delia, Uncle Ray, Aunt Mary, Uncle Leo, this is Jareth."

Aunt Delia smiled.

"Pleased to meet you. Oooh, Sarah he's cute and so tall!"

Jareth smirked at Sarah, before responding.

"Thank you madam, you're too kind."

Aunt Mary giggled again.

"Ooooh, and he's got an accent! I always said you had good taste. Has Robert been grilling you Jareth?"

Jareth glanced at Robert briefly before answering.

"No, madam,"

Aunt Mary snorted.

"Bullshit."

Robert frowned and Karen bit her lip to keep from laughing beside him. Phil, who had been missing from the kitchen, suddenly walked in and took a brief look around.

"Is it just me, or is your kitchen getting smaller?"

Karen smiled and shook her head.

"I think the kitchen is getting a bit crowded, why don't we all go outside and wait for everyone else outside? I'll just put a note on the door, saying to come around back."

As everyone slowly filtered out of the kitchen Jareth whispered to Sarah.

"How many more of your relatives are going to come?"

Sarah grinned.

"Not even half of them are here yet! Why Goblin King, are you not enjoying my barbeque? We haven't even begun yet, if you're overwhelmed now then I suggest you turn back Jareth. Turn back before it's too late."

Sarah smirked at him and Jareth raised and eyebrow before returning the smirk.

"I can't. Can't you see that I can't?" He replied before stealing a quick kiss. Sarah smiled.

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
**

**Kris: (patts Jareth on the back patronizingly) It's ok, I rescued you from OceanFae, you're gonna be ok. You know, this wouldn't have happened if you'd just taken off your shirt like I told you to.**

**Jareth: (glares) The woman had a bloody whip! And if you hadn't made me take my shirt off in the first place, none of this would have happened at all!**

**Kris: (shrugs) I just wanted reviews, you were a means to get them. I just took a page out of your book and played the game the way you would have played it. Now be a good lil Goblin King and take off your shirt.**

**Jareth: (scowls) No, I refuse, NO MORE!**

**Kris: (glares) I promised my readers shirtless Jareth, so take it off.**

**Jareth: (takes off shirt and glares) Doesn't it bother you that your author's notes have become nothing but a peep show for your readers?**

**Kris: Nope, now strip to your boxers/breifs.**

**Jareth: (quirks an eyebrow)**

**Kris: You...do wear boxers/breifs...don't you?**

**Jareth: (smirk) No.**

**Kris: (jaw drops and sputters) Oh...well then...um (opens drawer and rifles around pulling out a pair of boxers and flinging them at Jareth) Here, these should fit you. Go change into those and then come back for the reviewers.**

**Jareth: (smirk) Why do you have men's underwear readily available?**

**Kris: (rolls eyes) I wear them for pj bottoms, just shut up and do as I say or I will tell Sarah you're the King of Beastiality and Goblins and that's why there are so many chickens running around the Labyrinth.**

**Jareth: (disappears and reappears wearring only boxers and a scowl)**

**Kris: Thank you. Now readers...REVIEW!**

**Jareth: May I put my pants back on yet?**

**Kris: No.**


	20. A Touch of Plot

**CoffeeKris: Ello my lovley readers! I know I havn't updated in awhile, so I made my chapter a lil longer than is normal for me to make up for it. That's the good news, here's the bad. I got hired at a Golf Course of the summer and will be working from 6 am till closing, so I'm afraid my chapters aren't going to be up very quickly anymore. Consider everything I write to be on semi-hiatus. I will still work on this story when I get a chance, but I don't know how that's going to work.  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

Evelyn sat beside a gargoyle on one of Notre Dame's ledges, a glamour cast upon herself to hide her from human eyes. She'd been flying between the realms since the family gathering. It was exhausting and her mind was full of bits and pieces of plans that she'd been playing with for the past few weeks. The voice of the gargoyle sitting next to her entered her mind.

_You seem tired and chased down, fair dark one._

Evelyn smiled and scratched behind the gargoyle's stone ears.

"I am exhausted and frustrated that no plan has yet come to my mind on how to proceed my path."

_You are seeking sanctuary it seems. Be that why you've come to this place of worship? Many a time have I seen a tortured soul beat on the wooden doors for sanctuary, granted never any of your kind. It has been long since I have seen one of your kind here._

Evelyn sighed and continued her ministrations to the stone guardian.

"I seek an answer,"

_Which answer and to which question?_

Evelyn looked out over Paris thoughtfully before she spoke.

"I seek one answer for many questions, some of which I've yet to think of."

The gargoyle's chuckle echoed through Evelyn's mind before he spoke again.

_Will any answer do, fair dark one? _

She raised an eyebrow at the stone guardian.

"What do you mean by that?"

The gargoyle spoke with warm affection in it's voice.

_You say you seek an answer to many questions, some of which you have yet to think of. But how do you hope to find the answer if you do not know what kind of answer you seek? Do you wish for the easiest answer, the most beneficial to yourself, the most beneficial for others or for all involved? Do you wish for the virtuous answer, or do you wish for an answer to vindicate yourself? There are many answers Lady, far less if you know what type of answer you are seeking._

Evelyn sighed again.

"How am I to know which answer is the one I should seek?"

_For what does your heart beat?_

She frowned.

"I no longer know,"

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

Embry stormed into his study and slammed the door behind him. The Council had sent a summons for the half-breed nearly three weeks ago and yet no messenger had been able to find her.The fae man slumped down into his desk chair and tapped his fingers on the desk. He stared hatefully at the desk, as though it was the cause of his irritation, he didn't even look up when Rosalind entered his study.

"Well?" he asked impatiently, she huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! I have nothing! The little half-breed knows I hate her and hasn't had any contact with the family, probably so we can't track her."

Embry leaned back from his desk and glared at Rosalind.

"If you'd concealed your hatred all these years we might have a chance."

Rosalind scowled.

"You can not blame this on me! If you hadn't provoked her at the family gathering, she would have had no idea she was to be summoned!"

Embry stood and leaned on his desk growling.

"I told you, that was necessary for my plan to be effective!"

Rosalind snorted and crossed her arms.

"A plan I _still _haven't been told anything about!"

"You will be told when it is time,"

"Time for what?!"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME FURTHER!" Embry pounded on his desk for emphasis but Rosalind did not appear moved.

"I, Lord Embry, am Royalty. If I care to question you, I will. You would do well to remember how your new place in the council was created. Now…tell me of your plan."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

Jareth sat in a lawn chair, seemingly listening intently to Phil who was rattling on about a new invention he had come up with three years ago, but had never finished or even worked out the design fully and was already obsolete, but he was sure it would make money. Sarah's aunts and uncles had all arrived, as well as her grandparents, he had been quickly introduced to them, but was stolen by Phil who wondered what a businessman's prospective would be on his many inventions. Jareth looked up to see Sarah smiling, walking towards him. She reached them and Phil stopped speaking just long enough for her to speak.

"The last of the family just pulled in, care to come meet them?"

_Dear Lord, more people to try and recall the names of._ He thought, but externally he smiled.

"Of course, love."

Before they even made it three steps, a herd of children let out a collective cry of 'Sarah!' and dog piled on the poor unsuspecting woman, much to Jareth's amusement. Sarah laughed and pushed them all off of her, grabbing Jareth's offered hand and standing back up.

"Jareth, I'd like you to meet my little cousins. From left to right, this is Megan, Nat, Emily, Britney, Joe, Heather, Trace, Courtney, Tye, Morgan, Aaron, Rodger, Wesley, Derik and Drew."

Jareth smiled at the children.

"Pleasure to meet you all,"

The little curly blonde haired girl named Emily gasped and looked at Sarah with a big smile.

"He sounds just like Prince Charming, Sarah! Is he? Is he Prince Charming?!"

Sarah gave Jareth a cheeky grin and was about to respond when another collective cry of 'Sarah!' could be heard. Her face immediately lost it's grin and she looked panicked.

"Oh God…"

Before Jareth could ask what was wrong, Sarah was once again flung to the ground, this time by several full grown women. Laughing and telling them to get off of her, Sarah stood once again and brushed herself off.

"Jareth, let me introduce my horrible cousins. Christy, Cindy, Rae, Tiffany, and Amanda. As you can probably tell, these are the mothers of the little monsters who tackled me earlier."

Tiffany snorted and shook her head.

"Hey, don't lump me in with the stretch mark parade, I'm not there yet!"

Cindy flicked Tiffany's head.

"Quiet you!"

Tiffany laughed.

"Two words, varicose veins."

Rae mock glared.

"Oooooooooooh, NOW you're asking for it!"

Amanda nodded.

"Them's fighting words!"

Christy swatted at Tiffany's arm.

"Quiet all of you, I want to know who Sarah's gorgeous friend is!"

Cindy nodded.

"Yeah, tell us! Is he just a friend?"

Amanda smiled.

"Is he more than a friend?"

Tiffany winked at Jareth.

"Is he single?"

Rae rolled her eyes with a grin.

"If he is single, is he blind? Because that's the only way he won't notice how incredibly old Tiff is."

Tiffany gasped in mock horror and fluffed her hair. Sarah chuckled and shook her head.

"In answer to your questions, no, yes, no, no."

Cindy cocked her head to the side.

"The non scantron version of the story please?"

Sarah smiled.

"This is my boyfriend, Jareth King."

Jareth smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, ladies."

Christy grinned.

"Ooooooooh! He's English!"

Tiffany sighed.

"Damn it, now I _really _wish he was single."

Sarah laughed and Jareth raised an eyebrow. Tiffany looked thoughtful.

"I don't suppose you have any brothers, do you?"

Jareth grinned.

"Two, actually."

Her eyes lit up.

"Here in the states?"

He shook his head.

"Damnit! Why are all the hot guys always in another country or be an unattainable celebrity?"

Rae shrugged.

"Maybe your standards are too high."

Cindy scoffed.

"Standards too high? Remember the time she dated that guy who works at the dump? That lasted for three years!"

Quietly, Sarah led Jareth away from her bickering cousins and handed him a pop. He sipped it gratefully and let out a sigh, she looked at him concerned.

"What was the sigh for?"

He looked at her with a serious gaze.

"When you initially ran my Labyrinth, I could never understand why you seemed to think it was a piece of cake…" he smirked "after having met your family, I realize it was compared to this."

Sarah laughed and grabbed another pop for herself.

"Wow, and you haven't even seen us eat yet…"

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
**

**Jareth: (scowls at Kris)**

**Kris: What?!**

**Jareth: I can't believe you are abandonning me and this story for a bloody Golf Course!**

**Kris: (shrugs) I can't help it, I need the money. I've also had to turn down every camp director I've ever known because I won't have time to be a camp leader for them. Look at it this way, if I make the money now, I'll be able to afford high speed in the apartment next year.**

**Jareth: (scowls) I see no benifit for me.**

**Kris: If I have high speed, I can update quicker. Common Goblin King, cheer up! Who's my Fiersome Fluffy Mullet Man? Who's my Sparkly Peach Lip Gloss Guy? Who's my Sir Tight Tights McCockypants?**

**Jareth: (scowls and disappears in a burst of glitter)**

**Kris: (sigh) Poor Sparkle Glitter Pants McFluffy Mullet is upset with me. Oh well, you know what would cheer him up? Reviews. So review or else I shall banish you the the pit of eternal nothingness, where you are cut off from all things Bowie, Depp, or just plain enjoyable and are forced to listen to nothing but Ralph Crampton! **


	21. More Plot!

**CoffeeKris: Ok, I know I kinda sorta fell off the face of the planet...but I'm updating now so please don't kill me! A great big thank you to my reviewers and my sincerest apologies for taking so long. I blame work, it makes me go to bed at 9pm, I havn't gone to bed that early since I was ten! Also I'd like to dedicate Heather's character to my reviewer OceanFae :D**

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

For the most part, Jareth thought he was getting along with Sarah's family relatively well. He didn't think he'd said anything wrong, or acted inappropriately and judging from the affectionate glances Sarah was giving him as she spoke with her aunts and grandmothers, Sarah was pleased with his behaviour as well. It was for these reasons that Jareth could not figure out why Sarah's grandfather was currently glaring at him as the old man puffed on a cigarette. Jareth glanced around the yard as he took another sip from his soda, yet when he returned his gaze to Sarah's grandfather, the man was still glaring at him. What was it that was causing the old man to glare at him so intently? A better question, why did the Goblin King feel intimidated by his girlfriend's eighty-six year old grandfather?  
Jareth returned the old man's glare with a cool stare of his own, he was the Goblin King dam it, he would not be intimidated by an eighty-six year old mortal! If it was a match of wills Sarah's grandfather wanted, Jareth was more than willing to oblige. He didn't care how long the contest lasted, he would not be cowed.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
Evelyn slept, but it wasn't a very restful sleep. Every few minutes she would awaken, sure that she heard a snap of a branch or the sound of pebbles and earth grinding together as someone approached. Finally as the sun rose, she abandoned hope of gaining any rest, but the restlessness of her sleep wouldn't fade, even with being completely away of her surroundings. Something was in the air…something tugged at her senses. The only question was what.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
Siian sat on the garden bench staring vacantly into the distance. Her mouth was pressed into a tight frown and her posture was rigid, two signs that indicated to Wilfred that his wife was not in a good mood. He approached her silently, feeling it best to let her speak first.

"The Council is looking for her Wilfred, they're not happy she's evading them and they're starting to get desperate."

Wilfred sucked in a breath and blew it out again.

"I'm sure Evelyn had no idea that the Council had any intention of summoning her, if she did I doubt she would evade them. I do not know where our daughter is, I wish I did."

Siian rounded on her husband and glared at him.

"Do NOT speak to me as though I were an idiot Wilfred! I don't always agree with the Council, but she's going to get herself into more trouble by evading them than if she just went to the summoning in the first place! I love that girl but the fact is that she is not 'our' daughter, she's your daughter, if she was mine as well none of this would be a problem."

Wilfred's features schooled into a masque and he pursed his lips.

"Wife, I assure you that _our _daughter is not evading the Council. Such talk is ridiculous, unfounded and dangerous. Imagine if one of the Council's advocates were to hear you and mistake your paranoia for truth, it would make fools out of us all."

Siian made an angry noise.

"There are no Council advocates hiding in the garden bushes Wilfred."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I would not be so sure, Siian."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

Sarah was enjoying chatting with her aunts and grandmothers when Phil slid up beside her.

"Hey super-babe, I have an important message for you. Ladies, I'm gonna have to steal Sarah away," He looked at Sarah's grandmother Reetsie in surprise "Hey, I didn't know you were still alive! Awesome, and if I do say so you don't look chronologically challenged at all."

Reetsie glared at him as he dragged Sarah away, thinking of the various objects she could place in her large purse that would make it heavy enough to inflict some serious damage when she hit him with it.

Once Phil had dragged her off Sarah sighed in irritation at her Uncle's random acts.

"What is it Phil?"

He pointed to where Jareth and her grandfather were sitting. She looked over briefly.

"Jareth is sitting with papa, your point?"

Phil shook his head.

"Your man candy isn't just sitting there with Vince, Vince has been glaring at Jareth and Jareth has been staring at Vince for about…." he glanced at his watch "forty eight minutes and thirty four seconds, thirty five seconds, thirty six seconds, thirty seven…"

Sarah hit him to stop his counting.

"Why are they staring and glaring at each other?"

Phil shrugged.

"I dunno. I noticed Vince glaring at him awhile ago, Jareth only started staring back after about five minutes. I don't know why Vince is glaring at him and I'm not about to ask, your papa scares the crap out of me."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Papa isn't scary, he's just a big softie."

Phil shook his head.

"No he's not! I doubt you remember but when you were about seven, he threatened to take a shotgun to me!"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I do remember and if you had been siphoning my gas, I probably would have said something similar."

"Hey, I was parked behind him! If I hadn't siphoned his gas, I wouldn't have been able to move the car and his gas wouldn't have done him any good anyway!"

Sarah laughed at her Uncles warped logic and thought about how best to diffuse the situation.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

_"She's no longer in the mortal plane, she's somewhere in the Underground."_

"_Do we know where?"_

"_We have a general idea now, but nothing specific…I've ordered back our search team back to the Underground, if we move fast we should be able to catch her."_

"_What if she hops the planes again?"_

"_Even she can't be that strong. She must be exhausted from all the running, I've no doubt her escapades have put a large strain on her. I don't think she'll be able to make another transfer from one plane to the next."_

Evelyn gasped as the vision released her. They knew she was no longer Aboveground and worse, they had an idea of where she was. They were right, she was exhausted. The constant running was a strain on her body, mind and magic. There was one thing they were wrong about though; she did have enough to make another leap to the Aboveground. If she did go the Aboveground now though, she doubted she'd be able to return Underground quickly. On the one hand, she'd have the element of surprise by moving to the Aboveground now, on the other if she did she wouldn't have such a quick means of escape if they found her just as quickly.

She sighed, she was tired of running and tired of living like an outlaw. All the constant movement made it difficult for her to come up with a plan of action. Everywhere she hid, the Council seemed to be able to find her; despite the fact that she avoided places she believed they would expect her to be. Perhaps that was the answer, to go where they would least expect her.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

Jareth continued his staring match with the old man when he felt a small tug on his shirtsleeve. He turned to find Sarah's little cousin Heather there with a small on her face.

"Hi! My cousin Emily wants to know if you'll tell us a story, but she's too shy to ask so she asked me to. She still thinks you're Prince Charming by the way, because Sarah didn't get to answer her before our mommies got to her, but if you're not Prince Charming, please don't tell her because she likes to believe in that kind of stuff and I know that I was sad when the kids at school told me that Tooth Fairy isn't real and I don't want Emily to feel sad like that. But, I'm a big girl so if you're not Prince Charming you can tell me and that'd be ok, because I wouldn't be sad, I'm just curious. Everybody says that curiosity killed the cat and the first time I heard that I cried cause I felt bad for the kitty but Sarah told me that something brought it back but I don't remember what it was. So will you come tell us a story?"

Jareth was impressed such a small creature could speak for so long without taking a breath, he was also impressed that the girl cared so much about her younger cousin. He spared a glance at Sarah's grandfather, who's glare seemed to have intensified as he puffed on his cigarette. Returning his gaze to Heather's hopeful look, he smiled.

"I'd be delighted." He rose and nodded to the old man before Heather grabbed his hand and skipped him over to where the young cousins were playing, he failed to notice Heather give Sarah a thumbs up which she returned before sitting across from her grandfather.

Sarah sat across from her grandfather with a smile.

"Hello Papa."

He grunted in response and puffed on the cigarette again before speaking.

"I don't like him."

Sarah frowned.

"Who?"

He nodded in to where Jareth was sitting with the children.

"Jareth?"

Her grandfather grunted again.

"Why?"

He puffed on the cigarette again before he spoke.

"Do you remember when you were little and you asked me how I knew where to dig wells?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, you divined for water, right?"

He nodded.

"And you asked me how I could tell how much water and how deep it was by doing that, and I told you I don't know how it works, I just get a feeling from it."

She nodded.

"What does that have to do with why you don't like Jareth?"

"Same way, I just get a feeling and I don't like it."

Sarah put her hand on her grandfather's.

"Papa, Jareth is a good man."

Her grandfather shrugged and returned to his cigarette.

"He better be or I'll take the shotgun to him."

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J**

**Jareth: (appears in a burst of angry glitter)**

**Kris: Uh...oh...**

**Jareth: (points accusingly at Kris) YOU! You dropped this story and myself into an oubliette for nearly a month!**

**Kris: It's not my fault! It's work's fault! You try waking up at 4:30 in the morning and then working all day, coming home, cleaning the house, eat supper and then tell me if you feel like writing in the little time you have before bed! Oh and don't forget to be patronized by golfers because you're a GIRL! (glares)**

**Jareth: (sniffs and pulls at his gloves) Fine. So long as you don't leave the next update so long AND as long as you stop forcing me to strip for the reviewers. **

**Kris: I'll only agree if you make sure the reviewers will be too distracted to attack me for taking so long to update.**

**Jareth: (rolls eyes and disappears, reappearing covered in whip cream, and leather) The things I do for you.**

**Kris: (gapes.) Uh...(waves dismissivley at readers) Review!**


	22. PLOT! And Jareth with Children!

**CoffeeKris: Hello all! You can give credit to this chapter to the fact that I've been horribly ill since Wed and had to take the week off work, giving my lots of time to write during my recovery! Nothing serious I had a fever for bout two days and then strep throat and an ear infection.**

**Jareth: Nothing serious she says, she was delusional for two days.**

**CoffeeKris: Shut up you! You're supposed to be in the endnotes, not the front notes, now go'way shoo! Shoo! Anyway, I'm on the mend now, so all is good. Enjoy!**

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

Evelyn sat on a tree stump as she watched Brennen pace in front of her. He sighed suddenly and turned to her.

"I've been summoned,"

Evelyn nodded solemnly.

"I know,"

He shook his head.

"No, it's not what we thought it would be. The Council isn't concerned with our courtship, the summons came with a message from Lady Kietra." he sighed and began pacing again. "She says that the Council is upset with my plans to return control of the lakes, rivers and ponds to the water sprites."

Evelyn frowned.

"But after the coronation, that's fully within your power, it's absolutely none of the Council's concern!"

He shrugged.

"I know, but apparently they're upset enough about it to summon me. At least now that I know what I'm being summoned for, I can prepare myself."

Evelyn stood and ruffled her wings in irritation.

"Ever since the Council came into power they've tried to keep the Underground united in big chunks, but that's not how the Underground works!"

Brennen sighed and leant against a tree.

"They've been in power since the war, love, and that was before either of our times."

Evelyn shrugged.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm right. Look at the history of it. Before the war, the Underground was split up into various small kingdoms, the Forest was separate from the water within it, the Desert was separate from the Mountains that bordered it, the Ocean didn't have control of the beaches and Sky creatures were ruled by their own leader instead of the ruler of wherever they nested! The only Kingdoms that haven't changed are the Elvin Kingdom and my Father's Kingdom and that's only because they were large enough to begin with that to add more land would be ridiculous and impossible to deal with! Suddenly a war springs up out of nowhere and a new Council is created, changes the rules of everything and takes power? It's ridiculous!"

Brennen nodded.

"I agree, but there's nothing we can do about it and if I were you I'd be careful about voicing those opinions."

Evelyn sighed.

"The only thing that hasn't changed is the presence of the Fates and if they could intervene and set things back to how they once were I'm sure they would. Since they can't, it's up to us to set things right. The Underground was never meant to have such different cultures forced under one ruler! Our world is a beautifully chaotic place and that's what it's meant to be. If every ruler could see that and return the control of the smaller Kingdoms to their original people, I'm sure our world would flourish."

Brennen smiled at her conviction and reached out to squeeze her hand.

"I can't put the entire Underground back to the way it was for you Dark Wings, but I promise to do my best for the little piece I have."

)))))))))))))(((((((((((((((

Evelyn sighed. The Council had turned Brennen to stone, claiming it was for extreme rebellious intent with the potential to overthrow the Council when all he had wanted was to return control of the water to it's rightful rulers, she had no doubt that the idea of him making her his Queen played a part in it as well. Brennen had always been seen as a bit of a rebel in the eyes of the Council and for him to marry someone who unnerved the Council as it was would be a nightmare in their eyes. She had been running over the memories leading up to his journey to the Council and now she was fairly sure where she needed to go, not only to evade the Council for a little while longer, but to get a little revenge.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

Jareth sat in front of the children as Heather happily informed them that he had agreed to tell them a story. The boys seemed a little less than interested, but were grudgingly agreeing to it while the girls eagerly hurried to sit in what they deemed the best spot. Little Emily walked up to Jareth and took a deep breathe, her little blonde curls bouncing as she rocked back and forth nervously.

"Ummm…Mr.Jareth? I was wondering if, if you really are Prince Charming."

Jareth smiled at the girl.

"And what makes you think I'm Prince Charming, Emily?"

Emily shrugged and cocked her head to the side as she answered thoughtfully.

"I dunno, in all the fairytales Prince Charming is tall and you're tall and he's supposed to be han…han…"

"Handsome?"

"Yeah! Oh and in the movies he usually talks like you talk." she smiled and looked at him expectantly.

Jareth smiled in return.

"Well Emily, I'm afraid I'm not Prince Charming,"

Heather shot him a death glare and began to make plans of what toys to make sure he stepped on in sock feet.

Emily looked down, disappointed, but Jareth lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"You're not far off though. I was a Prince once, but now I'm a King."

Emily's eyes grew large.

"Really?" she whispered. He nodded. One of the boys snorted, Jareth turned and recognized the boy as Tye.

"You're not a King, you're a liar!" said Tye.

Jareth lifted and eyebrow and smirked at the boy.

"You believe so, young man?"

Tye rolled his eyes.

"If you're a King, what country are you King of? You sound all British, but I know you're not the King of England."

Jareth smiled at the boy.

"Clever, but I'm not King of one of your countries. I'm King of the Labyrinth, more often referred to as the Goblin King."

Tye narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe you."

Jareth shrugged.

"I didn't ask you to."

Tye's little sister next to him gave him a shove.

"You're so stupid Tye! He HAS to be the Goblin King! Remember when cousin Sarah babysat us, and you were being really mean to be and you pulled of the head of my Barbie and Sarah said you should be nice to me and you said why and she said because it's important to be nice to your brothers and sisters and you said why again and she told us the story about the girl who wished away her brother and had to go the Labyrinth to go get him back?"

Tye rolled his eyes again.

"That was just a stupid story Morgan, and if you really think that he's the Goblin King then you're stupid too!"

Morgan frowned.

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid AND you have a stupid name, at least mom and dad didn't name me after a piece of clothing!"

"You idiot! My name is spelled T-Y-E not T-I-E!"

Morgan shrugged.

"Still sounds the same and you're still stupid so it doesn't matter."

Jareth repressed a laugh and interrupted the two children bickering.

"If I may, I think I have an idea that will settle this argument."

"How?" asked Morgan

"Well, if I truly am the Goblin King I would have some sort of magic wouldn't I?" The children nodded.

Jareth smiled and pulled a flower out of thin air. Tye snorted again.

"Any magician can do that."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and flicked the flower into the air and it scattered as a bunch of small butterflies. Tye watched them fly off with his mouth dropped open and looked back at Jareth who smiled smugly at the boy. Tye quickly closed his mouth and crossed his arms with a shrug.

"Ok, so maybe you are magic."

Morgan pushed her brother again and looked at Jareth excitedly.

"Will you tell us a story about the Labyrinth then?"

One of the other boys, Wesley, chimed up from the back of the group.

"Make it one about that big furry guy who calls rocks!"

One of the girls in the front, Britney, shook her head.

"No, make one about the little fox knight! He's so cute!"

Another of the boys, Joe, called out.

"No! Tell us one about the dwarf!"

The girls collectively 'ewwed' and made a disgusted face, Jareth himself cringed at having to tell a story about Hoggle. Morgan spoke up again.

"Nooooooooo way! That little dwarf guy is so gross! In the story, Aunt Sarah always says about how he pees in the pond!"

Tye rolled his eyes, something he seemed to do far to often for a child.

"So? What's the big deal about peeing?"

Heather made a face.

"It's gross! Even more gross than you Tye!"

"I'm not gross!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Morgan joined in.

"Nah, my brother's not gross Heather, he's just stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

Quietly Emily tugged on Jareth's sleeve to bring his attention away from the fight and to her.

"Umm…if you're the Goblin King, can you tell us a story about goblins? Aunt Sarah says they're not really scary but I think they sound scary…but, if they are scary then I don't really want to hear a story about them."

Jareth smiled at the quiet girl and the group had quieted down to hear if they would be getting a story about goblins.

"I promise you the goblins aren't really scary, they're more mischievous than anything."

Emily nodded.

"My mommy says that us kids are mis….misc.."

"Mischievous?"

She nodded again.

"Does that mean we're goblins?"

Jareth laughed.

"No, it means you're perfectly normal children."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Even Tye?"

"Yes, even Tye."

Tye frowned.

"Why does everyone pick on me?!"

Heather shrugged.

"Cause you're loud and gross, but we love you anyway."

Tye thought for a moment.

"I guess that's ok then, but I still say I'm not gross!"

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

**Kris: You know initially, this story was only supposed to be like 20 chapters.**

**Jareth: Who are you kidding, you had no plan for this story when it began, I doubt you even have a fully formed plot yet!**

**Kris: (frowns) I do so! I just choose not to share such information with Senior Sparkle.**

**Senior Sparkle: (crosses arms) Why not? And…DAMN YOU WOMAN, RETURN MY NAME TO IT'S PROPER FORM!**

**Kris: (sigh) Fine.**

**Mr. Sparkle Glitter Pants: (scowls) I meant return my name to Jareth.**

**Kris: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, how silly of me. (innocent smile) To all my readers, please review! Reviews are what keep me from abandoning this story, dropping it like it was hot, tossing it in the woods and driving away, tossing it in a river and watching it float away in the distance…**

**Jareth: I think they get the point.**

**Kris: (ignores him) Giving it a pair of metaphorical cement shoes and sending it to sleep with the fishes (insert bestiality joke here)…(looks at Jareth's irritated face) Ok, I'm done. Review!**


	23. Evelyn Evil?

**CoffeeKris : I'd like to just say for anyone who wondered that yes Phil is a real person. He's actually my uncle. I've exaggerated some of his insanity but it's really a very acurate characterization of him. I'd like to dedicate him to Lixxle. Lixxle, he's all yours, he's somewhere in Niagra Falls right now I think. Go get him. Aslo, to all my readers: Beware, this chapter contains yet more plot! **

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J**

Sarah smiled softly as she watched Jareth entertaining the children with a story. Her grandfather had given up on glaring at him and had wandered off to chat with her father. She noticed that Emily had taken to Jareth, the little blonde girl was sitting front row centre, listening with rapt attention. She wasn't overly suprised since the little blonde girl had always had the same fascination with fantasy that Sarah had. Sarah was just considering what sort of story Jareth could be telling the children when Phil once again popped up beside her.

"Did you find out why Vince was giving your man candy the death glare?"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"He's just being a little protective, and would you stop calling Jareth my man candy?"

Phil smiled.

"Ha, yeah…no. That's his name now. Superbabe's man candy. You know if I were into dudes I'd totally go for him, I bet you have to hit other girls with a stick to keep them off. You know, I could buy a billboard and put up a picture of him with the label 'Superbabe's Man Candy!' that way any competition would know he's taken."

Used to her strange uncle, Sarah just laughed.

"You can't afford a billboard."

Phil shrugged.

"Ok, so maybe it wouldn't be a billboard. Maybe it would just be an add in the paper, but still."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

"Did Squiggle ever get out of the oubliette?" asked Morgan looking slightly worried for the goblin.

Jareth nodded, remembering the chaos that the entire incident had created.

"Most of the oubliette's have some sort of emergency escape route, but Squiggle is far from the most intelligent of my goblins and was unable to find it. Eventually some of the other goblins found a piece of rope to lower down to him but then an argument over whether or not it was a good use of good rope began and it was decided instead of rope they would lower down a string of sausages so that they could have a snack after having rescued Squiggle."

Heather laughed.

"He climbed up a string of sausages?"

Jareth sighed.

"No, he bit one of them and they pulled him up like a fish on a line. Then there was a great argument about whether or not Squiggle deserved to get to eat the sausage since he got trapped in the oubliette in the first place. They decided to solve it with a lizard on a stick jousting competition, which resulted in the destruction of three buildings, eight strings of sausage and seven frightened chickens that never again laid eggs."

Emily giggled.

"Did Squiggle learn his lesson?"

Jareth shook his head.

"No, the next day he was back in the tunnel playing rock paper scissors with the helping hands." He stopped and smiled as he noticed Sarah approaching.

"Hey monsters, I see you got Jareth to tell you a story."

The children nodded happily. Morgan smiled.

"He told us lots of goblin stories!"

"The best one was about the goblin tossing!"

Chimed Tye, Heather shook her head.

"No way, the best one is about the chicken races!"

Tye made a face.

"No way! What's more exciting, being tossed out a window or riding a chicken?"

Heather shrugged.

"You don't really have to do anything once you're tossed out a window."

Tye stuck out his tongue and Sarah laughed.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, but I'm afraid I'm going to steal Jareth back now."

A collective mutter went up but the children soon were off running to play a new game. Sarah smiled and sat down beside Jareth.

"Goblin stories eh?"

He shrugged.

"The children requested it."

She smiled.

"Tye probably, I swear that kid's a step away from being a goblin himself."

Jareth shook his head.

"Actually he wanted a story about Hoghead."

"Hoggle."

Jareth waved a hand dismissively.

"Yes, that's what I said, Haggle."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Hoggle. Say it with me Hog-gle."

Jareth smirked and ignored her attempt at a pronunciation lesson of Hoggle's name.

"It was Emily who wished for a story about goblins."

Sarah made a sound of surprise.

"Really? I would have thought she'd want a story about the little blue worm, she always loved that part of the story."

"She's quite a curious little thing. Quite like someone else I know."

Sarah smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stood "Come on, we're about to have dessert and if we don't get there quick, there'll be nothing left."

Jareth grimaced.

"Will it be anything like dinner?"

Sarah laughed.

"No, not like dinner."

He sighed in relief.

"Good,"

Sarah smirked.

"It'll be much worse than dinner. At dinner we had to wait for the food to cook, all the dessert's already cooked, no wait, no prisoners!"

Jareth took a deep breath.

"Dear lord."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

Rosalind entered her room with a tired sigh and swiftly removed her cloak, she paused in her movements, sensing someone in the room with her, but before she could prepare a defense or move further she was frozen in place. Evelyn emerged from the shadows of her room and gave her a cold smile.

"Hello sister,"

Rosalind concentrated on breaking through the binding magic that held her.

"Oh Rosalind, don't bother on attempting to break through if it bothers you I'll remove it."

Evelyn waved a hand and let the binding magic go causing Rosalind to stumble before standing straight and glaring at her.

"What do you want you stupid thing? The Council's looking for you and when they find you you'll be…"

"I'll be what? In trouble?" Evelyn cut her off and shrugged. "I've given it a lot of thought _dearest_ sister and I've decided to face the Council, you can tell them so if you wish."

Rosalind watched Evelyn closely, confused at what she was trying to do.

"In fact," Evelyn spoke again "It would be a great help to me if you would tell them I intent to face them. You see Rosalind, during my recent travels I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've realized a few important things."

Rosalind lashed out with crystal but Evelyn deflected it and rose and eyebrow.

"Don't you want to know what I've realized?"

Rosalind snorted.

"What should I care about what some stupid little bastard Half Breed thinks?"

Evelyn shrugged.

"It could be interesting, give it a chance. In any case, what I've realized is that I am not particularly trusted or liked or even tolerated in the Underground."

Rosalind attempted an attack again, before speaking.

"Obviously, or have you been blind all these years?"

Evelyn ignored her.

"And that being the case, I stand no chance of winning against the Council in any capacity."

Rosalind attacked again, this time catching Evelyn's shoulder.

"Finally accepting your fate, disgrace?"

Evelyn glowered as she circled Rosalind, mindless of the wound her shoulder now had.

"You could say that Rosalind, though I have decided if I'm going to lose, I might as well do it in style."

In a flash Evelyn had Rosalind pinned against a wall, binding her with magic.

"I've thought long and hard and I finally figured it out. I know that you had a part in Brennen's fate and I know you're involved with the Council, I may not know much more than that, but it's enough. I promise you will rue the day you **ever **crossed me Rosalind. I have been lenient with you and I understand the reasons for your hate, but for what you've done… I will destroy you if need be."

Quickly, Evelyn conjured iron shackles and put them on Rosalind. Walking towards the room's window, Evelyn turned and looked at Rosalind.

"Iron doesn't affect me as it does full blooded Fae. A perk of being a Half Breed I suppose. Don't worry though; I'm sure one of the twins will free you as soon as the binding spell fades, so you won't die. When you're up to it, feel free to tell the Council I'm coming though I'm sure most of them will be fully aware of it soon enough." She turned to go through the window but stopped and looked to Rosalind again, this time with some sadness in her eyes.

"I wish I could say that I was sorry…but I'm not."

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

**Jareth: You've made my sister absolutely evil!**

**Kris: She's not evil! She's just at her breaking point.**

**Jareth: (glares suspiciously) Do you have any semblance of an idea of where this is all going to go?**

**Kris: Yes. I have it all figured out, except for like three things.**

**Jareth: (raises eyebrow) Which are?**

**Kris: None of your business. Now be a good Goblin King and tell the readers to review.**

**Jareth: Only if you tell me what you have yet to figure out.**

**Kris: I'll tell you one of the three if you tell the readers to review.**

**Jareth: Fine.**

**Kris: I might, possibly, may or may not, kill of Evelyn. Bye! (runs off)**

**Jareth: WHAT?! Get back here! Damndable woman! (looks are readers menacingly) Review!**


	24. End of BBQ

**CoffeeKris : I have nothing to say at the beginning of this chapter other than, I hope I'm not confusing anyone with the plot, it's a lot more layered than my stuff usually is and I apologize in advance for any and all typos!  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

Lady Kietra did not look up from her book when she heard her balcondy doors swing open and the rustle of wings. She gestured absentmindedly to her tea tray.

"Help yourself to a cup of tea or a biscuit if you'd like one, Evelyn. You must be tired."

Though she was starving and exhausted, Evelyn made no move towards the tray; in one fluid motion she snatched Lady Kietra's book and threw it across the room, causing the tanned, red headed Fae to take a close look at Evelyn. Her wings were ruffled and clearly in need of grooming, her honey blonde hair was stringy, she was dangerously pale and her normally blue eyes were a disturbingly pure white.

"You look awful,"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes.

"I've been busy. Kietra, I need you to write down exactly how you got on the Council, why you warned Brennen when he was summoned, why you left the Council and everything you know about the current members."  
Kietra raised an eyebrow and gestured for Evelyn to sit.

"You speak dangerously and you're rushing, I take it the Council has finally been able to deliver your summons?"

Evelyn shook her head as she sat.

"No they haven't, I attacked Rosalind."

Kietra shook her head.

"You're a fool. They summoned you, but they had no reason to punish you and now they don't need to invent one."

Evelyn laughed harshly.

"My fate was sealed one way or another, I knew it was only a matter of time." Evelyn quickly conjured a book and handed it to Kietra. "I want you to write down everything I've asked you to and keep it and this book in a safe place. Guard it with your life, tell no one of it. After the Council passes judgment on me, I want you to give this to Jareth, make sure it's him and not an imposter. After I leave, I want you to alert the Council, tell them I threatened you."

Kietra looked down at the book in her hands and back at Evelyn.

"Are you certain you know what you're doing?"

Evelyn grabbed a few biscuits as she moved to the balcony doors.

"No."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

Jareth smiled politely as he and Sarah said goodbye to her relatives, he was relieved the barbeque was finally over. He gracefully endured being squeezed within a fraction of his life by her aunts, the grunting handshakes of her uncles, the gentle cheek pats of her grandmothers, the swarm of her little cousins who gang-pressed him into agreeing to tell them another story next time they saw him, the cheeky joking goodbyes from her older cousins and the surprisingly painful handshake from her grandfather who had informed him in a quiet voice that he knew just what Jareth was.

Now they were saying goodbye to her parents and Toby. Karen hugged Sarah tightly before smiling at her and Jareth.

"You two really must come back and visit soon! I'll make supper and we can all have a nice visit, you're not allergic to anything are you Jareth? Oh, wait, silly me, Sarah told me you weren't on the phone, didn't you? Is there any particular food you don't like?"

Jareth fought to keep from laughing at the woman's babbling.

"No, there isn't."

Karen beamed.

"Good then! It's settled, Sarah you and I will have to set a date for when you two can come over for supper, we're busy for the next few weeks here but, oh well, we'll figure it out."

Sarah smiled and nodded, glancing at Toby who looked pretty bored with all the standing around and chatting. She quickly reached out and snatched him in a bear hug.

"Awwwwwwwww Sarah! Lemme go!" He squirmed trying to escape his sister's hug, it wasn't that he didn't love her, or enjoy her hugs, but he was a ten-year-old boy after all.

Sarah just squeezed a little tighter.

"Hmmmm….how about no! Now be a good little brother and give me a big hug, tell me you love me and then run and play your video games or something before you're forced to help clean the house!"

She quickly let him go and he rolled his eyes, stuck out his tongue at her and dutifully gave her a hug.

"Bye Sarah, love you. Bye Jareth!"

Quickly he ran out of the room, most likely to take Sarah's advice and escape before he was asked to help clean something.

Robert gave Jareth a stern handshake and said goodbye in a way that clearly said 'I'm not particularly fond of you, man who threatens to take my little girl away'. He gave Sarah a warm hug.

"See you later kiddo, drive safely"

"Bye Daddy, I will."

The two finally began to drive to Sarah's home, after a few minutes Sarah couldn't help herself and broke the silence.

"So what did you think of dessert?" she asked, trying hard to repress a grin.

Jareth blew out a breath.

"It was the most chaotic experience I've ever witnessed, and I say that including the great chicken stampede of the year of oddly shaped mold. I thought your cousin Tiffany was going to stab Crystal with her fork."

Sarah shrugged with a grin.

"Hey, if it had of been me I wouldn't have sacrificed the last slice of key lime half as easily as Crystal did. Did you see Amanda's husband and Uncle Ray go at it for the last of the apple pie? That was epic!"

Jareth smirked shaking his head.

"I believe the best move I saw was when your Uncle Phil grabbed the entire pumpkin pie, the can of whipped topping and ran off yelling something along the lines of 'You'll never take me alive, bwa ha ha ha, foolish peasants!'"

Sarah laughed,

"I warned you it would be insane."

Jareth nodded.

"Yes and I believed you the moment I saw your grandfather begin using his cane as a weapon."

Sarah smirked.

"You two seemed to get along wonderfully."

Jareth shot her a look.

"He doesn't trust me and as we were leaving he informed me he knew exactly what I am."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think he meant Fae or do you think he meant he thinks you're a con artist or something?"

Jareth sighed and leant on his elbow.

"I get the distinct impression he meant 'otherworldly'."

Sarah smiled softly.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." She glanced at Jareth and noting his surprised expression, continued. "My grandfather is very superstitious, he's one of the reasons that I love fantasy so much, he used to tell me all sorts of stories. He can divine for water and lost stuff, which science can't explain, so I'm not really all that surprised. A bit, but not really."

Jareth made a soft 'hmm' noise. Sarah smiled at him.

"On the bright side, now all the family meeting stuff is done and we can have a break from the chaos."

Jareth gave her a relieved smile.

"This is true. I just hope the peace lasts for awhile."

They pulled up to Sarah's home, both looking forward to simply relaxing for a while. Just as they were sitting down with a couple cups of tea, there was a knock at the door. Sarah heaved a sigh as she got up.

"Gah! I just sat down!"

Jareth smirked at her from his spot on the couch.

"Let me guess, it's not fair?"

She rolled her eyes at him and answered the door; there was a stylishly dressed man who looked to be in his late sixties. Sarah smiled.

"Hi, can I help you?"

The man nodded.

"Sarah Williams I presume. I'm here to see you and my grandson, Jareth."

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
**

**Kris: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Jareth: You're adding more characters?**

**Kris: They are necessary for plot! What, you don't want grandparents? Grandparents are awsome!**

**Jareth: Sarah's grandfather isn't.**

**Kris: (glare) He's based of my papa and my papa is kickass cause he can find stuff with a stick, ergo Sarah's grandfather is kickass, kick your ass to be specific. Sides, all you can do with a stick is hit Goblins with it.**

**Jareth: (crosses arms and gives superior look) And what, pray tell, can you do with a stick.**

**Kris: (sticks out her tounge before responding) I can also find stuff with a stick, and I can use it to write messages in sand...and poke you, (pokes him with a stick) or...hit readers who don't review! (brandishes stick) REVIEW!**

**Jareth: (looks with concern at Kris brandishing a stick, then looks at readers) I'll hold her off as best I can, but I would suggest your review...(Kris runs by with the stick yelling DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) make that, strongly suggest...**


	25. Home

**CoffeeKris: It's late, and it's short, but it's up! It woulda been up yesterday but I had to go to a double babyshower, two of my cousins are expecting their first children. So wooot! Although I'll admit one can only enjoy hearring 'oooh what a cute blanket' 'what a lovely teddy bear' and 'a peek-a-boo feeding bra! You shouldn't have!' so many times before wanting to render themselves unconcious. Lol, I swear when I have kids I'm having a Mocktail Baby Shower and instead of gifts they can donate money to the kid's university fund. Who needs thirty baby blankets? WHO?**

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

The Fates silently worked their tapestry, each winding the different threads of destiny into intricate patterns. Collectively they looked up but never pausing in their work, moments after they had turned their attention to the doorway Evelyn entered. Usually, Evelyn had treated the Fates with great respect; nearly the entire Underground did. The three sisters were responsible for creating the destinies of all the Underground inhabitants, although due to free will they were unable to interfere or intervene in the destinies once they were created. The Dark Angels and Light Angels, as well as the Underground armies, were all directly responsible to the Fates; although all they really did was make sure that those whose destinies had turned the path for power attained it and to attempt and keep peace.

Evelyn came to stand infront of the sisters, she made no movement of respect and when she spoke, her tone was far from respectful.

"You planned this. You planned all of it! I'm a pawn to you, a bloody pawn!"

The sisters maintained their impassive expressions as they responded.

"We are…"

"We are unable…"

"Unable to interfere,"

"ENOUGH! Do **not** use that rule as an excuse; you three know as well as I do that for every rule in the Underground there is a loophole! I know what you've done, I know! And before I am destroyed, I want to here you admit it! TELL ME!"

The Fates collectively sighed.

"We needed…"

"We needed a solution…"

"A solution to the problem, and the…"

"And the timing…"

"Timing of the circumstances…"

"Was ideal, we knew it was time…"

"Was time to add another thread…"

"Another thread to the tapestry, and in doing so…"

"In doing so we were finally able…"

"Able to interfere without interfering, because"

"Because we are able to create new destinies,"

"New destinies, whether or not they are called…"

"Called for in the tapestry's pattern."

"It was necessary,"

"Necessary to deliver you into a set…"

"A set of circumstances such as these to…"

"To be assured your destiny would follow a path that would, that will…"

"That will return the Underground to its…"

"Its original state, the way it was…"

"Was before the War. The War was…"

"Was an unfortunate drawback that comes from Free Will, and it..."

"And it needed to be rectified."

Evelyn took a deep breath, she had assumed as much; she had been doing more than running during her travels.

"I understand your reasons for this and I can't say that I don't agree with them. Nevertheless, that doesn't make me any less furious about this and I **demand** that you reveal this information to my brother as well as answer me this: Is there any way of bringing back my beloved from the stone?"

"His destiny…"

"His destiny is the same…"

"The same as yours and never…"

"Never shall the two be split…"

"Split in twain."

Evelyn sighed heavily.

"I had hoped…I'm not sure what I had hoped."

As she turned and left the voices of the Fates followed her.

"Be proud child…"

"Child of destiny, in being their villain…"

"In being their villain you will be made…"

"You will be made a saint."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"What good is it to be a saint if you're not but a lump of stone."

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J**

**  
**Sarah awkwardly set down a cup of tea in front of Jareth's grandfather.

"Would you like some cream or sugar or lemon?"

The older Fae shook his head and silently blew on his tea. Jareth leaned back in he seat and watched his grandfather with a small frown on his lips.

"What brings you Aboveground, Grandfather?"

The old Fae sighed and put down his tea.

"Your Father sent me, with upsetting news I'm afraid."

Jareth winced.

"Evelyn's been summoned then?"

His grandfather blew out a long breath and arched an eyebrow.

"My dear boy, I'm afraid you are far behind the times."

Jareth frowned and his grandfather continued.

"Evelyn, as I think you're aware, intended to begin running before the Council could catch her, and she has done just that. She's been running constantly, between realms, between times, in a different place each time, never retracing her steps, the Council can't get a hold of her. At least, that's what has been going on for the past few weeks."

Sarah noticed the worry on Jareth's face and silently grasped his hand in hers.

"And now?"

"Now the Council still hasn't caught her but they're having a far easier time tracking her down, considering the path of destruction she's leaving behind I'm not surprised."

Jareth scowled.

"Destruction?"

His grandfather sat silently for a moment before speaking quietly.

"Evelyn has returned to the Underground in her running. She has thus far, attacked Rosalind, attacked Lady Kietra, destroyed various Council monuments…Jareth what was a summons is now most likely going to result in encasement. She has been running for weeks, she must be getting weak, and judging from her actions…well…the entire Underground believes her to have gone mad."

Jareth was at a loss for words, Sarah herself was shocked; though she had known Evelyn for only a relatively short time, she hadn't felt Evelyn was the type to do such things unless seriously provoked. Sarah broke the silence.

"You say she attacked Rosalind and Lady…"

"Kietra,"

"Kietra. Do you have any idea why? What did she do?"

"I think such questions would be better answered at home."

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
**

**Jareth: (quirks eyebrow) This has turned rather dark for you hasn't it?**

**Kris: I'm allowed to write dark if I want, and you never know, it might get happier. A note to my reviewers, I'm glad you all liked the bit about the pumpkin pie, I laughed when I wrote it. And to impteen16 who asked if I'd ever head that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar: Yes I have heard that, and I still can't figure out why someone would want to catch flies.**

**Jareth: (sighs) It's an expression.**

**Kris: You're an expression.**

**Jareth: Damn it woman, can you ever respond without telling me I am whatever I've just said or saying 'so's your face'?**

**Kris: I can, but I choose not to and that's my right as an American!**

**Jareth: (crosses arms and scowls) You're not American, you're Canadian.**

**Kris: I live in North America, so I'm technically American. I'm just Northern North American. You know, I totally think that the citizens of the United States of America should go by USA'ers or United Statesians because technically whether you live in North or South America you're still 'American'. It's just confusing.**

**Jareth: (pinches bridge of his nose) You've been listening to the Arrogant Worms again haven't you?**

**Kris: No...no...no...yes.**

**Jareth: Oh God.**

**Kris: (smiles) OH THEY GOT LOTS OF POTATOES AND ANN OF GREEN GABLES...OH CRAP, THAT'S PRINCE EDWARD ISLAND! SOMETIMES I GET CONFUSED WHEN I DON'T TAKE MY MEDICATION...But I can see the bunny!**

**Jareth: You're going to sing that song all day now aren't you?**

**Kris: Nooooooooooooooooo...no,no,no,no,no...yes. But before you take off in a burst of grumpy glitter, tell the readers to review please.**

**Jareth: Why must I always do it?**

**Kris: They listen to you.**

**Jareth: (quirks eyebrow)**

**Kris: (sigh) Fine, they think you're hot, now just do it!**

**Jareth: (looks at readers) Review.**


	26. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN

**CoffeeKris: Ok, I know it's SUPER late and SUPER short, but….well I'm having trouble putting my plot into action. So consider this story on semi-hiatus.**

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J**

As soon as Sarah and Jareth returned to the Underground with his grandfather, they were quickly ushered into the family parlour and seated. Sarah soon learned that the grandfather she had met was named Nikoli. Sarah was quickly introduced to Nikoli's wife Gwendolyn, as well as Siian's parents Lorlei and Fletcher.

Every face in the room was full of frustration. Siian looked positively livid as did Wilfred, who was constantly glancing at Rosalind. Rosalind's arms were horribly scarred from where the iron Evelyn had chained her in had touched her, and she spent most of her time scowling at the scars. Demetrius sat next to Rosalind, he too kept glancing at her scars, his jaw clenched tightly. Damien sat beside him and looked positively heartbroken. Marina sat beside Damien, a myriad of expressions running across her face as one hand rested on her stomach and the other tapped impatiently against her seat.

The family had just finished filling Sarah and Jareth in on Evelyn's actions since their departure, and now the room was suffocatingly silent, it seemed no one was certain what to say to break it. Finally Jareth spoke.

"I assume that you've called me home for more than to tell me all of this."

Wilfred sighed and nodded.

"The Council has called a trial, Jareth. They're petitioning the entire Underground to encase her, the moment she's spotted. She'll be tried without even being there and she'll be sentenced guilty. We…I…had hoped to find her before things got this far, but…they know she intends to face them and they hope to destroy her before that can happen."

He broke off and cleared his throat.

"The trial begins in a matter of hours."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

Embry smirked to himself as he took a final appraisal of himself in his mirror. Things were working out well for him. Evelyn had clearly lost her mind, which would lead to her destruction; exactly what he needed. He was only too aware how close she was coming to the truth behind Brennen's encasement, he knew she knew something of Rosalind's involvement in it and he was certain she was aware of his part in it. But soon his problems would be solved, he would take control of the Council with Rosalind's help and the two would come to control the Underground. Eventually he felt, he'd have to dispose of Rosalind…. but she'd provide some entertainment while he needed her at least.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

Evelyn sat heaped on the ground, leaning heavily on a tree behind her. She had prepared everything she could for her demise. She made certain everything she had possession over was gone; nothing remained. She had destroyed her home, her garden, everything. The only thing she had left was the clothing on her back. She had taken special care in choosing her outfit, and making certain that he lack of strength was well hidden. With a sigh, she gently rose from her spot on the ground and cast a final glance at the place where her home had once stood. It was time to face the Council.

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
Jareth: (glares) I can't believe you're abandoning the story again.**

**Kris: I'm busy. 'Sides, I'm working on _Fwd:Fwd:FaeMail_ to try and get enough creative juice flowing to do this story justice.**

**Jareth: (sighs in irritation) Not even done one story and already working on another.**

**Kris: Listen to me Goblin King, I just got through some issues at work, I worked my butt off today, I have to go to work tomorrow at 6am, and I wrote this lil bit even though I have to vacuum the house and do dishes, not to mention I live on a farm and have hay fever, and guess what we're cutting right now? Hay! So you just, just, DON'T TEST ME!**

**Jareth: (raises an eyebrow) Impressive volume and sufficient anger. Very nice.**

**Kris: Thank you. (falls to her knees and yells into the sky) REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! **


	27. The Trial

**CoffeeKris: Ooooooooh, looky looky! I updated! But don't think it's over just yet...BWA HA HA HA HA HA!  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

The Council's chamber for Evelyn's trial was so large that the word 'enormous' was an understatement. The size of the chamber was definitely needed; some creature or another filled every area of the floor. Sarah sat beside Jareth, quietly holding his hand in an attempt to lend him some comfort.  
They were situated at the front of the room, sitting across from the seats the Council members would soon be occupying. Jareth's jaw was clenched and he sat stone still. His parents sat in the same rigid way; his Father had a scowl painted on his face that dwarfed that of his son. Damien and Demetrius sat forward, looking like they were waiting to pounce on the first person to approach them. Rosalind had no emotion on her face, or in her body language, but Sarah was certain that she was pleased with what was going on.  
Sensing Sarah's gaze, Rosalind turned to look at her. Sarah narrowed her eyes and glanced at the seats of the Council members before returning her gaze to Rosalind and turning her head slowly; it was the best non-verbal way of saying '_I know you had something to do with this entire thing you witch' _that Sarah could think of. As though the tension of the situation wasn't enough, the room was murmuring, snatches of conversation could be heard, most of which questioned Evelyn's sanity.

…_the girl's obviously completely mad…_

…_attacked Lady Kietra, and her own sister!…_

…_in my opinion, it's time that the family was taken down a peg…_

…_one falls for a mortal the other goes mad, what __**have**__ those two done wrong raising those children?…_

Sarah mentally cursed them for their ignorance and watched Jareth carefully to see if he too could hear the whispers. Apparently he could; he gently withdrew his hand from hers and stood, turning around to face the crowd. He cleared his throat at an impossibly loud decibel and spoke in a booming voice.

"Attention, fellow citizens of the Underground. I would like to inform you that the next creature to speak of my sister, my family, or my love, will deal with me personally. If you think my dear sister is mad, I am most curious to see what you will think of me when I'm finished with you."

He inclined his head to the crowd and sat back down, reclaiming Sarah's hand as he did so. She couldn't help but be somewhat relieved to see a bit of the old Goblin King she remembered; he'd been understandably out of himself lately.

Soon the members of the Council began to file into the room, each taking their appointed seats.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

Evelyn stood in front of Brennen's stone form. She gently traced his features with her fingers. She sighed and leant against the cool stone that had once been her lover.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I love you."

She placed a sweet kiss on his stone lips and flew off to her trial.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

The trial seemed to drag on for an eternity; the Council members were finished listing off the numerous crimes Evelyn was accused of committing and numerous witnesses had given their testimonies. The Council members stood collectively to speak again when the doors to the chamber slammed open with a tremendous thud. The yelps of startled creatures soon gave way to silence as all eyes turned to the figure walking purposefully down the clear path created for her as everyone backed away from her.

If she hadn't met her before, Sarah wouldn't have recognized her. Evelyn's black wings were fully expanded, shining brightly, and her dark honey blonde hair was wild. She was dressed for battle. Her bodice was of shining black armor, her skirt beautifully ragged and dark. The golden horned owl pendant she wore stared at the crowed with its onyx eyes bearing sharp contrast to the blazing solid white eyes of Evelyn. She strode to the front of the room, not sparing a glance; her eyes were only for the Council. She smirked at them, her voice shattering the silence her arrival had created.

"I notice I was not invited to my own trial, how very rude. Did my dear _sweet_ sister, Rosalind, not inform you I intended to visit?"

She turned slightly to look into Rosalind's eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, _dear _sister. It was a very simple message to relay."

She turned back to the Council.

"I do hope I haven't missed the opportunity to speak,"

One of the Council members glared at her.

"What defense is there for your actions?"

Evelyn laughed bitterly.

"Defense? My dear fellow, I intend to be a witness to my own guilt!"

Murmuring broke out again.

"You're mad!"

Evelyn turned to the part of the crowd the voice had come from.

"Oh, most certainly. Would you like to know _why _I'm mad?"

She moved with impressive speed and stood beside where Lord Embry was seated.

"Shall you tell them Embry, or shall I?"

He glared at her and didn't speak. She sighed.

"I am _mad _my dear citizens of the Underground, because my world, our world has been stifled! My love tried to breathe a little life into our world and _these_…" she sneered at the Council "_THESE _power hungry and corrupt members, turned him to stone for his efforts! Effectively keeping their stranglehold on the power of our world. They fear power they cannot control! They fear me-"

The Council members had already risen and approached Evelyn as she continued to speak, one attacked and she dodged his move, before putting a wall to her back and facing the Council head on.

"I can't help but wonder Council members…you fear me, but what is it that scares you most? What is your nightmare?"

In a moment the chambers had turned from a court to a battleground. Shadows seemed to spring from nowhere at Evelyn's command and wrap themselves around the Council members.

Jareth had long ago leapt from his seat after placing a shielding spell on Sarah and instructing her to stay under the bench they had been seated on. He fought the advancing Council members on Evelyn's right while their father fought on her left.

Damien rose to fight against a group of creatures that had risen to aid the Council in their battle, but was halted by his twin grabbing his arm.

Demetrius regarded his twin with dark eyes.

"She is not in the right; brother."

Damien pried his arm out of Demetrius's grip.

"She is not in the wrong, either."

Demetrius scowled.

"She attacked Rosalind,"

Damien glared at his brother.

"Rosalind is a deceptive little bitch, if you haven't noticed. Which it seems you haven't, and even if she wasn't, this isn't just about Evelyn, it's about the Council. Do you really want to be governed by the Council for all time?"

Demetrius looked back at where Rosalind was standing in the background, seemingly unaffected by the chaos around her, then turned his gaze to where his brother, sister and father were fighting; with a sigh he looked at Damien.

"You're bloody lucky I have my saber with me."

Damien grinned.

"There's a good vantage point in the left balcony, I'll keep them off your back."

Siian hunched down beside Sarah under the bench, at Sarah's questioning look she sighed and gestured to the chaos.

"I have no wish to take any part in this, I swore I would never fight again after the War."

Sarah nodded, remembering that Siian had lost her brother in the War. Looking out into the chaotic fight around them, Sarah wondered how long this explosion had been brewing.  
She watched as Jareth, Evelyn and Wilfred fought side by side; she could see Damien and Demetrius, one protecting the other with arrows, the other using his saber to prevent creatures from coming to the aid of the Council.

There were many willing to fight for the Council, but as time went on, it became apparent that just as many, if not more were willing to fight against them. A portion held back from the battle, merely watching the chaos that reigned over the chamber, yet another part held a protective spell around the spectators. It was horrible, chaotic and the subconscious acceptance of roles was seamless. Sarah noticed Siian rigidly watching Wilfred's every move and offered her hand for comfort. Siian glanced at the hand before clinging to it tightly and exhaling a deep breath. It was to be a long battle.

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
**

**Kris: There you have it! The next part of the battle will be up...eventually. Jareth isn't here this chapter, he's being all whiny and suing me so we're not speaking until the trial is over. Anywho...REVIEW OR I SHALL LET THIS STORY DIE WHERE IT LIES! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**


	28. The Battle

Evelyn watched as one of her nightmares wrapped itself around a Council member; out of the corner of her eye she saw Jareth block an attack to her right. Moving beside him she shouted above the chaos.

"This was to be my fight alone; brother. Get the family out!"

Jareth smirked at her as he fought.

"Learn to share sister and if you haven't noticed, the family is rather busy fighting."

Evelyn frowned slightly.

"Stubborn git! At least get your mortal out, she has no protection!"

Jareth glanced at Sarah, who was still under the bench; he could see her and his mother watching the chaos.

"Mother won't let anything happen to her, I would never leave her without protection."

Evelyn shook her head.

"You can't possibly expect her to stay there the entire fight? She's not the type to do that. Go and get her out before she feels the need to join the fray!"

Jareth glanced at her; Evelyn pushed him roughly with her arm.

"GO!"

Jareth glared at his sister quickly before moving in Sarah's direction as Wilfred moved beside Evelyn.

"Chasing away your troupes, Angel?"

"Forgive me for wishing to spare my brother and potential sister-in-law from being obliterated."

Wilfred shook his head as he attacked an approaching creature on the Council's side.

"When did you become so self-destructive?"

Evelyn shrugged.

"Long ago, Father. Mind taking care of these supporters for me?"

"Where are you going?"

Evelyn smiled darkly.

"I'm going after Embry."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

The Fates watched the Battle in the Council's Chambers carefully.

"It will soon…"

"Soon be time…"

"Time for the dark and light to…"

"To end this…"

"End this battle."

"Now?"

"Now? No…"

"No, but soon."

"Soon."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

Evelyn carefully maneuvered her way to where Embry fought, using the chaos around her to mask her approach. Her element of surprise was all too quickly shattered when, a moment before she made her attack, he faced her. She smiled darkly at him.

"Hello Embry."

He scowled and the two began to circle each other.

"Evelyn. Do you see now, the chaos I had wanted to spare you from?"

She laughed harshly.

"Oh please Embry. Don't you think I've figured it all out? I know _every _little detail of your plans, your strategies, and your deeds. You didn't think I spent all my time merely running? Tsk, tsk. Were you never taught to underestimate your opponent?"

Embry sneered at her.

"Who can blame me? I never thought that a little Half-Breed would be so _clever_."

Evelyn shook her head slowly.

"You know, I am _**really **_tired of people calling me a Half-Breed!"

She lunged at him, taking him by surprise and gripping his throat tightly. She smirked at him as dark nightmares slowly crept from her, up her arm and wrapped themselves around Embry. Embry screamed as the nightmares entered his mind and surrounded him; Evelyn watched him numbly, never noticing the figure creeping up behind her.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

Sarah and Siian watched the battle from their place under the bench. Sarah shook her head exasperated.

"I feel like an idiot watching all this, doing nothing."

Siian frowned.

"That's very noble, but stupid. You're mortal, you'd be helpless as a babe in this fight."

Sarah shook her head.

"There has to be _something_ I can do!"

Siian was about to speak when there was a cry and both turned to see Wilfred fall to his knees. Siian growled lowly.

"No one touches my husband." She grabbed Sarah's shoulders quickly and glared into her eyes.

"Do NOT move from here."

Sarah opened her mouth to argue but Siian moved quickly through the battle before Sarah could speak. With a sigh, Sarah made to move out from under the bench when Jareth's face popped in front of hers.

"Come on love, I'm getting you out of here."

She frowned.

"We can't just leave!"

Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe I said 'we'. I said _I'm _getting _you _out of here. In other words, let me get you somewhere safe."

Sarah shook her head.

"Just so you can come back and fight? I don't think so! There has to be something I can do to help!"

Before Jareth could respond, a loud scream caused him to spin around quickly; Sarah used to opportunity to crawl out from under the bench quickly and stand up next to Jareth. The two watched in horror as Evelyn crumpled to the ground.

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J

Rosalind smiled triumphantly as she watched Evelyn fall to the ground before her; Embry scrambled away from her and stood next to Rosalind who sneered at her sister.

"Well, well, well, the Half-Breed finally falls. You are finished. Admit it!"

Evelyn raised her head slowly to speak softly.

"I admit nothing."

Rosalind attacked Evelyn again, causing the winged woman to drop her head again.

"Give up!"

Evelyn did not move, she merely stared at the floor.

"NEVER!"  
With a growl Rosalind attacked again, this time joined by Embry.

Evelyn screamed in pain as the magic tore away at her. Suddenly she could see a few other Council members joining Rosalind and Embry as the Council's supporters fought against the Family and those against the Council.

Embry smirked at her as he spoke.

"For your crimes against the Council, you will be turned to stone. Such a shame, you could have at least gone quietly like your betrothed."

Evelyn took a ragged breath, choking back tears.

"Have nothing to say to that, Half-Breed?"

Shakily Evelyn slowly raised herself to her feet. She watched the battle as it began to finish; those against the Council had nearly won, but the Council members were to occupied to seem to have noticed. She could see Siian fighting to protect Wilfred as she tugged him towards safety, the twin fighting with their respective groups, her sister Marina being protected by her husband, Jareth attempting to protect Sarah and somehow help her at the same time. A strange calm overtook her and she smiled.

"I regret nothing."

She stood regally, head held high as what was left of the Council used their magic to bind her in stone. She clenched her teeth to keep from screaming out in pain from it, determined for her stone posture to be one of pride.

Soon, the battle petered out. Leaving Rosalind and the members of the Council to face the victors, the Family to pull themselves together, and Evelyn to stand encased in stone.

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

Kris: There we have it! New chapter! YAY! Don't worry, more to come...eventually anyway. Oh, also, I'm hiding from Jareth so if you see him...

Jareth: (clears throat from behind Kris)

Kris: Eep. Uh...HEY LOOK! A RARE ALASKIN YORKSHIRE MUSHROOM LION!

Jareth: (shakes his head) You didn't think that would really wo- (is pounced upon by the rare alaskin yorkshire mushroom lion)

Kris: BYE! (runs off) REVEIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	29. After the Battle

The aftermath of the battle was painfully quiet, save for a few groans from those who were wounded in the chaos and the whispers among those that had merely watched the battle. Rosalind, Embry and the few other Council members left were quickly rounded up by the family. Jareth stared sadly at his stone sister, caught in a pose of defiant strength that successfully captured her essence. Sarah squeezed his arm gently, mindful of the silence that filled the chamber.

"Heavens, what a mess."

The shattering of the room's quiet caused every head to snap in the direction of the speaker. A man with golden hair and white wings strode towards the family, followed by several others like him. He paused in front of Evelyn and shook his head sadly.

"Pity we couldn't have arrived sooner,"

The twins glared at the winged man.

"Why didn't you then?" snapped Damien

Before the golden man could respond a new voice answered.

"Because Fate has a funny sense of timing,"

Sarah turned to see the polar opposite of the golden man, he had ebony hair and wings like Evelyn; like the golden man he was followed by others like him. He turned to the golden man and gave a respective bow.

"Brother. It's been some time since the Fates sent us one the same errand,"

The golden man shrugged.

"It's been some time since there was a need to send us both,"

The ebony man inclined his head to acknowledge the point and turned towards the family.

"We've been sent to end this battle,"

Demetrius rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how it's escaped your notice, the battle is over."

The golden man shook his head and gestured at the chamber.

"That battle is over," he gestured towards Evelyn "this one is not,"

Jareth narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Explain yourselves,"

The ebony man placed a hand on Evelyn's stone shoulder thoughtfully before speaking.

"When most in the Underground are born, there is nothing unusual about Fate adding their string to the tapestry. The Fates have the power to chose to add a string, but it is not often the use it. In Evelyn's case, they did. The Fates saw a way to improve the tapestry's design and they felt the circumstances were perfect to add Evelyn's thread."

Wilfred, who was leaning heavily on Siian, straightened and looked at the two winged men.

"So you're here to pass judgement on her then?"

They shook their heads. The golden man spoke.

"Because she was, is, a child of Fate…she cannot be held entirely responsible for her actions, she did what she was meant to do, but neither can she be completely rewarded for her actions."

Damien scowled.

"Then what's the bloody point of being here?"

The ebony man stepped forward.

"I'm here to gather these two poisons and assist my brother."

He gestured towards Rosalind and Embry, who quickly disappeared in a blaze of white fire with the ebony man's companions.

The golden man signalled his companions, who brought forth the stone form of a handsome man and placed it beside Evelyn. The golden man smiled sadly at the family.

"These two souls have been imprisoned and it's time to set them free."

J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S

**Kris: Ok, I know it's short and it's WAYYYYYY overdue. But I swear it won't take more than a month to update anymore. My internet back home died and...Uh Oh...**

**Jareth: (glares at Kris silently for a moment)**

**Kris: Uh...Hi honey, I'm home?**

**Jareth: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Kris: (looks for escape) Well you see what happened was, my access to the internet died and I had no way of updating the story and then I was kidnapped by pirates masquerading as scientists masquerading as ladies who were attempting to help Darwin prove his theories and also save his brother all in an attempt to get some more Ham. Then they realized that I could not help them in their quest so they dumped me on the sandy shores of Babylon, where I forgot who I was until I was found by Chuck Norris who decided to spare my life, but he still round house kicked me across the world to Canada. So now I'm back...did you believe a word of that?**

**Jareth: I recognized part of it from a book. So, no.**

**Kris: Oh...well then. Plan B. (glomps Jareth) I'M SO SORRY! I MISSED YOU! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER LEAVE THE STORY THAT LONG AGAIN!**

**Jareth: Can't...breathe...**


	30. Freedom

Wilfred scowled and shook his head from his place beside Siian; he needed to use her to support himself as he'd been wounded.

"You're going to set them 'free'? You set Evelyn's mother 'free' Aboveground and she died in a matter of days! I'll be damned if I let you do the same to Evelyn! I don't like your definition of 'free'. "

The ebony man frowned at Wilfred and shrugged with little sympathy.

"One cannot be reborn without having died. Would you rather keep her this way? Frozen in stone, and trapped?"

Wilfred pushed himself away and staggered towards the man.

"Better than dead,"

"That is a matter of opinion and circumstance."

The golden man finally spoke, breaking the argument between the two.

"It matters not. We have been sent here by the Fates to free these stone encased souls and that is what we are going to do."

Wilfred growled lowly.

"No you won't! I refuse to allow it!"

Damien and Demetrius moved to stand beside Wilfred and keep him steady, they looked at the Angels with defiance.

"We refuse to allow it as well."

The ebony angel shook his head in irritation.

"I understand your pain but it's a moot point. We've been sent by the Fates to perform a duty and whether or not you wish for it to occur is irrelevant because it's going to happen. Or do you despise these two enough to leave them imprisoned?"

Damien took a step forward.

"That is it! I-"

"Stop it." Jareth's voice cut through the argument like a knife. "The Dark Angel is right, let them perform their duty."

Wilfred regarded his youngest son in shock.

"You can't be serious, Jareth."

"Father, you and I both know that Evelyn wouldn't want to be trapped like this," he gestured at her. "She couldn't stand to stay in one place most of the time let along be trapped in a stone prison. We all know there's no way of bringing her back, we can at least have some peace knowing her spirit is free. The Angels say she is a child of Fate, and as such we have to trust that the Fates to take care of her now. Let her go,"

A tear slipped down Wilfred's face silently and his voice shook as he spoke.

"I can't."

Siian slipped to Wilfred's side and she embraced him gently.

"You can. You must. Jareth's right, love."

Demetrius regarded the Angels seriously.

"Is there no other way?"

The golden Angel shook his head and Demetrius sighed. Damien looked from his parents to his siblings and rested his gaze on Evelyn's stone form. Stepping forward he stood in front of her.

"Evelyn, you have been the best little sister I could ever have asked for. You helped me prank Demetrius whenever I needed a cohort, you listened patiently to me when I needed to be listened to and told me when I was being and ass. I love you, and I'll miss you more than you could know."

He embraced her with tears in his eyes and looked at the family with a shaky smile.

"Well, are the rest of you going to say goodbye or are you just going to stand by and watch a grown Elf cry?"

Damien moved to Evelyn and gave her a gentle hug and stood back regarding her with a sad smile.

"You were always a pain in the neck and I'll always love you for it. I'll miss you Evelyn."

Marina, who had stayed silent throughout most of the ordeal, moved forward and embraced her sister.

"Goodbye little sister, I love you."

Jareth was next. He sighed as he smiled at her slightly.

"You were always doing things I said were impossible, weren't you? I once told you I never cry and now you're going and making it very difficult for me to hold true to that statement." he embraced her and paid no head to the tears that betrayed him "Fair flying, Evelyn. I don't know what I'll do without you around to straighten me out."

He stepped back and returned to Sarah's side. Siian moved next, she embraced Evelyn whispering something softly in her stone ear before moving to allow Wilfred to say his goodbye. The family's eyes rested on Wilfred but he didn't move immediately. Finally, with a resigned sigh, he stepped forward and kissed his stone daughter's brow gently.

"Goodbye my little Angel," he stepped away and looked at the two winged leaders who watched the scene impassively. "Do it now then,"

They nodded respectively and in unison engulfed the two statues in white and golden fire. The flames flicked around the surface of the two statues, leaving cracks wherever they touched. As the last of the flames died away the cracks began to break apart, releasing a shimmering pale silver liquid that quickly lifted into the air and vanished. Soon, all that was left behind were two piles of rubble, some pieces recognizable as part of a face, and arm, leg, or wing, but most nothing but chunks of stone and dust.

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S**

**Kris: This chapter, however short, is dedicated to my amazing Papa; he kicked ass for 86 years and as of this morning he's kicking ass in the afterlife.**

**Jareth: He was truly a great man.**

**Kris: Damn right.**


	31. End

It was a week of grieving with the family before Sarah and Jareth returned to the Labyrinth. Since then, Jareth had holed himself up in his study. Sarah didn't bother to knock on the door as she entered, instead she silently moved behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you miss her, but drowning yourself in paperwork isn't going to help."

Jareth gave a muffled response from behind the hand he was leaning on. She raised an eyebrow.

"Mind trying that again in a language I can understand?"

He leaned back and took the hand on his shoulder in his own.

"I said, it isn't paperwork."

"What is it then?"

He sighed.

"Lady Kietra gave this to me after…." he stopped and shook his head. "I didn't bother to look at it before but then I started reading it and…." he smiled crookedly at her "everything's here."

"What do you mean?"

Jareth gestured at the papers and book on his desk.

"Evelyn, while she was running, compiled every bit of information on the Council she had, everything the Fates have ever told her, the details of her betrothed's stone encasement. There's enough information here to make sure that the Council is never again able to take power. Enough here to make sure that the Underground gets some of it's chaos back."

Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"I'd be lying if I said I completely understand all this, but I take it that this is a good thing?"

He chuckled softly.

"Yes, it is."

"Good,"

He smiled and passed a note to her.

"This was inside the book,"

She took it and read it with a smile before passing it back.

_Dearest Brother,_

_I may be gone, but do not sulk. I've told you once and I will tell you again that sulking does not become you. Though I have yet to face the Council, I can tell you with near certainty that I went with no regrets. I love you, brother. Do me one favour; don't sulk over my encasement and for go visit Marina in a few months. I suspect she is with child (by suspect I mean I could sense it) and if it is a niece (it is) please feel free to mention what a good strong name Evelyn is for a girl. Take care of Father and keep the twins in line for me._

_Love your little sister,_

_Evelyn_

_P.S. Hurry up and marry Sarah, have a dozen children just like you and torment the entire Underground for me._

The two were quiet for a moment before Jareth stood and looked at Sarah carefully.

"It's been a rather chaotic here lately, but I swear these things don't usually happen. I can't tell you how much it's meant to me to have you here and standing beside me through all of this. You could have easily abandoned all this and I would not have blamed you."

She smiled and shook her head.

"I really liked Evelyn and I love you. There's no way I would have done anything differently."

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You truly are a remarkable woman,"

She looked up at him with a smile.

"Is the Goblin King getting all mushy on me?"

He kissed her gently and pulled away slightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm clearly trying to seduce you."

She smiled.

"Trying to a get a head start on those 'dozen children like you'?"

He smirked, kissing her again.

"Perhaps,"

She shook her head.

"You know, if you have to tell me you're trying to seduce me, you mustn't be doing a very good job of it."

Instead of replying, Jareth elected to silence her with a kiss.

**S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J**

The sound of screeching tires filled the air as the motorcycle whipped into the open woodworking shop. Amused eyes and crossed arms met the driver when she dismounted and sauntered over to the head carpenter. He shook his head at her with a smile.

"You're going to wear out the tires on that thing if you keep doing that,"

She shrugged.

"I can't help it, it's fun."

He rolled his eyes.

"You're such a speed demon,"

"Maybe so, but this speed demon will have no problem affording new tires for her motorcycle because you are looking at the new lead stunt flyer for the Black Eagles!"

She squealed as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around before turning to the other carpenters with a smile.

"Hear that? My wife, Evelyn Henson, is now the lead flyer of the Black Eagles!"

One of the other carpenters grinned at him.

"Always knew she was too good for you Brennen, this just proves it!"

Brennen held Evelyn to him and made a face at the other carpenter.

"Aw Dan, you're just jealous that I have a beautiful, talented, insane wife to come home to and all you have to come home to is a half eaten can of spaghetti-oh's."

Dan laughed and made a dismissive gesture.

"I'll have you know I got groceries, I have a full can of spaghetti-oh's now,"

Evelyn laughed and poked Brennen in the side.

"So are you going to take your beautiful, talented, insane wife out to dinner or hang around with the sawdust crew?"

He pretended to think it over.

"Hmmm…I don't know. Might a man be rewarded for treating his wife to dinner?"

She twirled a piece of his mahogany hair around her finger and leaned in to whisper against his lips.

"Most definitely,"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, then Brennen tossed Evelyn over his shoulder and tossed a set of keys at Dan.

"I'll leave the shop to you boys, I'm taking my lady to dinner." He patted her butt with a grin. "Come one Dark Wings, I'm driving,"

**J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
J  
S  
**

**Kris: Well children. That's it, the end. For those of you who read my collection of ficage, remember how I said that mutli-chapter stories were not my thing and that I wouldn't do it again? Then I did this thing? Yeah, I hate multi-chapter stories. I can't help but feel that this story has turned into crap. To be honest I got kinda of sick of it. Oh well. I hope I didn't piss off too many readers at least. Flame it if you want, I would most likely agree with you. I am never writing a multi-chapter story again.**

**Jareth: That being said, the next one she writes will be a multi-chapter story.**

**Kris: Nuh uh!**

**Jareth: Then what, pray tell, was the story you were working on while you should have been finishing this one?**

**Kris: That's different, I'm writing it all at once and not going to post it until it's finished.**

**Jareth: It's still a multi-chapter story.**

**Kris: Shut it Glitter Pants.**

**Jareth: Tsk tsk. How very unoriginal.**

**Kris: Enough out of you! One more thing to the readers: If anyone has any questions for why the characters responded in certain ways, or merely want to know what kind of pudding is a particular character's favourite. Include your question for that character in your review and I will add on a chapter answering the questions. You have two weeks from when this is posted to submit your question.**

**Jareth: I thought you were sick of this story?**

**Kris: Story? Yes. Characters? No. Though you are beginning to grate on my nerves.**

**Jareth: (glares)**

**Kris: (blows a raspberry)**


	32. Question and Answer

**The characters of 'The Aftermath of Sarah's Victory' enter the room, a well lit warm room with a crackling fireplace and many plushy chairs.**

**Kris: **Ok, so the story is over and our reviewers have some questions. First question is from futrCSI1490. Jareth: what is the one song that makes you crank up the volume and sing a long loudly and obnoxiously as you dance around the room in your underwear??**Jareth: **(scoffs) There is no such song.

**Sarah and Evelyn: **Liar.

**Kris: **(looks up from what she's reading) futrCSI1490 also says that you're not allowed to deny it because everyone has that one song and I'm allowed to use any means possible to get it out of you if you don't cooperate.

**Jareth: **(glowers) I'd like to see you try.

**Evelyn: **You know, I could just answer the question for him. After all I once caught him dancing around mphsf! (is muffled by Jareth's hand over her mouth)

**Sarah: **Ok, I know there's a song because I almost caught you other day. Just admit it!

**Jareth: **(glares)

**Sarah: **(pouts and batts eyelashes)

**Kris: **(clears throat) Jareth, if you don't admit it I'll be forced to start writing Jareth/Bog of Eternal Stench slash. I don't know how I'd do it, but I would!

**Jareth: **Fine! The song is 'Any Way You Want It'.

**Sarah: **(starts giggling) By Journey?

**Jareth: **(growls)

**Kris: **Ok, next question! Before I get avengafied here….From Kore-of-Myth: Marina: Will your child be named Evelyn?

**Marina: **(smiles) Yes, my daughter will be named Evelyn.

**Evelyn: **(beams) I feel loved.

**Kris: **Sarah: Once you and GK get hitched you'll be naming ONE of your children Brennen or a variation of Evelyn, right? Maybe Eve?

**Sarah: **Well I never even met Brennen, so probably not and if Marina's already going to name her daughter Evelyn I think that two Evelyns would be a bit confusing. I know I always had trouble with there being so many Sarah's in my classes I can't imagine having a cousin with the same name. Maybe we could name one after Evelyn via middle name. (turns to Evelyn) Do you have a middle name?

**Evelyn: **Yes. It's Ivy.

**Jareth: **(snickers) Such beautiful alliteration.

**Evelyn: **(glares) It's better than your middle name. Jareth Gerard!

**Kris: **BEHAVE OR I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND.

(everyone looks at her puzzled)

**Evelyn: **We're not in a car.

**Kris: **(shrugs) MUSEJareth: So did Evelyn remember in the end? I couldn't figure it out...

**MUSEJareth: **I have no bloody idea, Kris writes these things and tortures me with them, seldom does she give me any insight.

**Jareth: **Amen to that. I feel your pain my Muse brother.

**Kris: **Both of you can just stuff it. I wanted it to be unclear, one of those 'decide what really happens for yourself' endings. I like to think she doesn't remember and gets to live out a full life Aboveground. And the last question: Kris: what is your next story about? It's about Sarah and Jareth, but that's all I'll say for now!

**MUSEJareth: **You tease.

**Kris: **You get out of here, you're not technically a character in this story and you're confusing me with two Jareth's here. Shoo! Alright, Artemis Day says: Sarah: When is the wedding, can I come, please?!

**Sarah: **We haven't set a date yet. Really we're not even properly engaged yet. But I suppose so, sure!

**Kris: **Billy Ray Cyrus AKA Jareth: Where do you buy your make-up? Not really anything to ask regarding the story, I was just wondering.Also, since Kris always gives you nicknames you don't like, how come you never gave her a stupid nickname? You know, to get revenge and all. Hasn't that ever occurred to you? One other thing, did you ever sleep with a stuffed animal when you were a child, and be honest?

**Jareth: **(scowls) I do not wear make-up, neither am I anything like that one-hit wonder, Cyrus! As for the nickname business, I believe that falls under MUSEJareth's jurisdiction, and I never slept with a stuffed animal as a child. Honestly.

**Damien: **Liar, what about Peaches?

**Jareth: **(shakes his head) That was Evelyn's stuffed bunny.

**Evelyn: **(blushes) I never had a stuffed bunny!

**Demetrius: **That's right it wasn't a bunny, it was a stuffed kitty wasn't it?

**Evelyn: **At least mine was normal for a child! Jareth slept with a wooden sword.

**Damien: **Well now that he's got Sarah that shouldn't be a problem anymore.

**Jareth: **(smirks)

**Sarah: **(glares and blushes profusely)

**Demetrius: **(grins)

**Evelyn: **(subtly lights Damien's derrière on fire)

**Kris: **(slaps a hand over her face) Urgh. Ok, MUSEJareth, answer the question.

**MUSEJareth: **It hadn't occurred to me really….but I quite like the idea. What say you my messy-haired-angry authoress?

**Kris: **I say if you value your life you won't.

**MUSEJareth: **(smirks) Have I touched a nerve, precious?

**Kris: **(mumbles) Ok, next from Artemis. Evelyn: I just want to say you are probably one of the coolest OC's I've seen in this fandom. For that I give you a cookie. It's a big cookie, with chocolate chips. (gives Evelyn cookie)

**Evelyn: **Awww! Thank you. I adore cookies!

**Kris: **Rosalind: If I told you that you now have forty seconds to live before you die of a heart attack, what would your response be? And answer quickly because the clocks ticking.

**Rosalind: **(sneers) My response would be, not fu-(drops dead of a heart attack)

**Kris: **(glances at clock) I really have to have that fixed. Always skipping time, it is. And as for when my next story will be out; when it is finished. (grins) Thanks for your congratulations. Well that seems to be it for questions. Any and all future questions will be responded to in PM form. MUSEJareth, please do that voodoo, you do, so well.

**MUSEJareth: **(sighs and takes off his shirt) Attention duellists, my hair wants you to review this chapter, otherwise my hair will assault you.

**Jareth: **(shakes his head sadly) You really let her use us this way?

**MUSEJareth: **(winks) There are benefits.

**Jareth: **(smirks)

**Kris: **(looks up in alarm) WHAT? No there's not! THERE ARE NO BENEFITS! DON'T BELIEVE HIM!

**Jareth: **I think the Lady doth protest too much.

**MUSEJareth: **Ha, what Lady?

**Kris: **(glares) Oh, I hate you.


End file.
